Hoshi no Koibitodoushi
by ombre nocturne
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo led a peaceful life, protecting his family from the shadows. He had no reason to hesitate when it came to killing. But once his eyes met hers, his world was turned upside down. Things would never be the same. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I've finally written my first AU story and I'm really excited to share it with you all! I hope that you all enjoy it and any suggestions to make it better would be greatly appreciated! :D Just a little back-story before you get confused: this is taking place in the feudal era so things will be a bit more traditional in terms of dress and other things. There will be clans although I won't be going into detail of every single one because that would take forever and a day. However, there will be a two or three clans that will be incorporated into the story itself._

_I'd like to give a special thanks to my amazing beta, __**Madhvija**__, for helping me out with this and giving me so many good suggestions! I'd also like to thank __**copperheadfightingninja**__ for giving me some good advice and encouraging me to actually write this! You guys are the greatest! :D_

_

* * *

All my life things were simple. __My obligations to my family, duties and honor – all__ were clear-cut and I performed them without fail. I was born to a noble house, the heir of the Kurosaki clan. While I had my familial duties to perform, I was secretly trained as an assassin by my father. When I reached the age of fifteen, he was unable to instruct me further so he brought in someone from another noble family to teach me. Her name was Shihoin Yoruichi, the head of the Shihoin clan. __Although she was an odd woman, her skills were unparalleled and I learned much from her, both in weapons and stealth__. On my eighteenth birthday, I was given my first assignment._

_Today I am second in command of our forces and while I am relied on during missions, I am still obligated to __participate in celebrations__ and other affairs organized by my father. My life was peaceful until I received an assignment that would turn my world upside down._

_

* * *

_Kurosaki Ichigo squinted against the bright light streaming through his open window. His brows knitted together and he rolled onto his side, hoping to be able to fall back asleep. An involuntary yawn escaped him as he nestled deeper into his futon. He just started to drift back to sleep when his bedroom door was flung open, the wood crashing loudly against the frame.

"Ichigo! Wake up!"

Ichigo grimaced and poked his head out from under the covers just in time to block a swift kick to the head. He glared at his father, who smiled goofily in return, before roughly shoving the older man away. Kurosaki Isshin was known for being over-dramatic and eccentric at times, and it wasn't a secret that his favorite hobby was to annoy Ichigo. If there was one thing he knew that irritated his eldest child the most, it was waking him up after an assignment.

"What the hell do you want?" yelled Ichigo.

"Come now, son! It's a beautiful day and you're still in bed!" announced his father as a wide smile spread across his face. "Why don't you join your old man for a game of shogi?"

Ichigo flopped back onto his bed with a huff and rolled onto his side, his back facing his father. "No thanks."

"Ichigo, you're so cruel!" sobbed Isshin, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Why won't you spare an hour of your time to play your father?"

"I have better things to do than play that stupid game," muttered Ichigo.

"It is not stupid!" cried Isshin. "It's a wonderful way to spend some quality father-son bonding time while improving your strategies!" Grabbing the foot of Ichigo's bedspread, he quickly yanked the fabric away from his son, exposing him to the chilly morning air.

"What the hell?!" yelled Ichigo as he sprung to his feet. "What did you do that for?!"

"Why won't you spend some time bonding with your own father?" demanded Isshin.

"Who the hell would want to bond with a crazy old man like you anyway?" retorted Ichigo. "And give me my blanket back."

Isshin's gaze flickered from the blanket in his arm to his son's outstretched hand and up to his son's infuriated gaze before a mischievous grin appeared on his lips. He held the blanket out in front of him, as if appraising the value of thefabric, before eying his son.

"I'll give it back if you play a game of shogi with me," he declared.

"Tch, I'm not wasting my time on that stupid game," growled Ichigo as he took a step towards his father, his hands curling into fists at his sides. "Give me back my damn blanket."

"Not until you agree to spend some time bonding with your loving father!"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he watched his father taunt him by holding the blanket out so that it was just barely out of his reach. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep, but of course his father wouldn't allow that. He watched in horror as his father hugged the blanket and twirled around in a circle, declaring that he would finally get to spend some quality time with his son. Gritting his teeth together, Ichigo bit back a growl that threatened to escape him and glared at his father. Isshin grinned and shook the blanket, as if taunting Ichigo to try and retrieve it.

"You son of a bitch…" growled Ichigo as he lunged at his father. His hand nearly closed around the fabric before Isshin calmly side-stepped him, causing Ichigo to crash into a wall.

"Now, Ichigo. You should know that it's not polite to lunge at someone like that. No wonder we haven't found you a suitable bride yet," chided Isshin as he wagged a finger at his scowling son. "You're too violent."

"No one asked you to meddle in my love life!" snapped Ichigo as a light blush spread across his cheeks.

"Ichigo, I'm shocked!" cried Isshin as he gasped dramatically. "I can't believe that you wouldn't trust me to pick out a suitable bride for you!"

Ichigo's eye twitched as he glared at his father. While he knew it was becoming close to the time that he should take a bride, he would never trust his father to pick his mate. He would most likely end up with someone who, while being beautiful, would be boring and have no imagination. Although finding a bride was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment, he couldn't help but wish that he would be allowed to choose his own wife and on his own terms.

"Damn it, all I wanted to do was go back to sleep!" yelled Ichigo in frustration as he rose to his feet. "I don't need a lecture about finding a wife or spending time with you, you crazy old man!"

He lunged at his father once again, this time hitting the older man squarely in the stomach. Isshin doubled over in pain before dodging a left hook to the head and dealing a swift kick to Ichigo's side, causing him to stagger back. They glared at each other for a moment before Isshin tackled Ichigo, effectively taking the young man down in a matter of seconds. The two men rolled across the floor, dealing punches and kicks to each other. They were so engrossed with their fight, that they never heard the timid footsteps that approached the door, nor the sound of the door sliding open.

"E-excuse me, Kurosaki-sama, Ichigo-sama," came a fearful voice from the doorway.

Ichigo spared a glance away from his father, whom was currently pinned to the floor, to see who was at the door. He sighed inwardly when he realized it was just one of the servants.

"Ah, Akanna-chan!" cried Isshin happily. Blood trickled down his chin due to the bloody nose he now sported, but he didn't seem to notice. "What brings a pretty girl like you here?"

"I…I was sent to summon you to breakfast. Yuzu-sama is becoming worried that you have not arrived yet," murmured Akanna as she averted her gaze to the floor.

"Very good!" Isshin pushed Ichigo off of him and calmly strode towards the young girl in the doorway, not bothering to wipe the blood away. "Say, how would you feel about marrying my insolent son?" he asked as he pointed to Ichigo, who sported a split lip.

"K-K-Kurosaki-sama!" stammered Akanna, her cheeks turning a brilliant red at the thought.

"He may seem like a rough hooligan, but I'm sure with your gentle touch he could become quite the gentle-" Isshin was interrupted when Ichigo's fist connected with his face, sending him flying across the room.

"That's enough out of you," he muttered before turning his attention to the young girl staring up at him. His scowl relaxed somewhat and he clapped his hand onto her shoulder briefly. "Thanks for informing us about breakfast. Tell Yuzu that I'll be there in a minute."

"Ah, y-yes sir! Right away!"

Ichigo watched in amusement as she ran down the hallway, stumbling over a floorboard in her haste. Returning his attention to his father, he frowned before turning on his heel and walking out of the room. He wiped the small amount of blood trickling from his lip off on the back of his hand, not caring if he stained the yukata he wore.

After several minutes of wandering around, he arrived in the dining area and found that his sisters, Yuzu and Karin, were already present. He silently took his spot at the end of the table, facing the head where his father usually sat. Karin sat to his right and Yuzu to his left.

"Onii-chan, there you are!" cried Yuzu. "I was getting worried!"

"There's no reason to be worried about him Yuzu," said Karin in a bored voice. "He can take care of himself."

"But…I always get so worried when he gets another assignment!" protested Yuzu as tears invaded the corner of her eyes.

Ichigo smiled gently and ruffled his younger sister's hair. "Yuzu, do you really think I would be sent out on those missions if they didn't think I would return home safely?"

"No, but I still worry about you! Mother would be so upset if she knew that something happened to you…" she murmured as she wiped away a tear that managed to escape.

"Then I'll just have to make sure not to upset mom, won't I?" whispered Ichigo as he glanced at the portrait of a young woman sitting on a small table.

The table was small, but intricate carvings decorated the dark wood. Wild flowers, no doubt picked by his sisters, stood in small vases on either side of the picture while a single stick of incense burned, filling the room with a warm, fragrant scent. Ichigo's smile fell when he gazed at the woman in the small painting. The colors had faded somewhat, but you could still see the pink that tinted her cheeks as she smiled lovingly upon her children, as well as the caramel colored locks that fell across her face. While looking at that picture, Ichigo could remember his childhood as clearly as if it had happened mere days ago. The innocence that graced his life, the times when he frolicked in the meadows with his sisters while his parents looked on, smiling quietly at one another…they were all engraved in his mind.

When he was six years old, his quiet world came crashing down when his mother was taken away from them. Murdered by a rival clan, she had been unfairly taken from them. It was on that day that he had sworn to protect his family and seek revenge on the monsters that ruined their happiness.

"Ichi-nii, are you okay?"

Ichigo turned to look at Karin, torn away from his thoughts when her small hand tugged on the sleeve of his yukata. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just…thinking."

Karin nodded, knowing that it was best to not pry into his thoughts when it came to their mother. She glanced around the room and frowned. "Where's the old man?" she asked.

"Onii-chan, you didn't beat up father again, did you?!" exclaimed Yuzu.

"Tch, he deserved it," grumbled Ichigo as he reached for his chopsticks.

"Onii-chan, you know we have to wait for father!"

"Yuzu, if we don't eat now, the food will be cold by the time he gets here," interjected Karin as she picked up her chopsticks as well. "He should know better than to piss off Ichi-nii this early in the morning anyway."

"Karin-chan, that's not how a lady is supposed to talk!" gasped Yuzu as she stared at her sister in horror.

Ichigo shook his head as Karin waved off Yuzu's concern in an off-handed manner. Their father did not make an appearance until the end of their meal, which Ichigo was grateful for. After some complaints about how his children hadn't waited for him, Isshin began eating, discussing what they were going to be doing that day. Yuzu would be resuming her training in calligraphy while Karin blatantly refused to attend, saying she would be better off learning archery.

"I'm not into that girly sort of thing," she said flatly.

Ichigo set his empty bowl down, resting his chopsticks on the edge of the dish and glancing around the room. He opened his mouth to excuse himself from the table when a messenger arrived at his side.

"Ichigo-sama, we have another assignment for you," he said as he handed Ichigo a small piece of paper with the family seal on it.

"I see," murmured Ichigo as he took the paper and unfolded it. His amber eyes scanned the paper quickly before glancing back at the man beside him. "You're dismissed."

The man quickly rose to his feet and exited the room, leaving Ichigo to read over the paper once again. His brows furrowed in confusion as he re-read the letter again and again.

"What is it?" inquired Karin as she attempted to peer over his shoulder. "Another super-secret mission?"

"If you want to put it that way…" muttered Ichigo as he folded up the letter and tucked it inside his yukata. He eyed his father across the table before rising to his feet. "I wish to be excused. I need to prepare for my mission tonight."

"Go on then," said Isshin as he waved his hand at his son, signaling for him to leave the room. He watched as Ichigo quickly exited the room, and a small smile formed on his lips. "Make me proud…son."

* * *

Ichigo slowly returned to his room, his brows knitted together in thought. He was used to receiving orders at breakfast, but it perplexed him as to why he was chosen to be sent on this one in particular. Throwing himself onto his futon, he fished the letter out and re-read it once again before crumpling it into a ball and tossing it across the room. Rolling onto his side, he closed his eyes and exhaled heavily. As he drifted back to sleep, one line continuously ran through his head.

_You must kill the priestess of the Six Flowers._

_

* * *

Well…there it is. I hope you liked it, and I would greatly appreciate any comments or suggestions from you guys! :D Feel free to leave a review; it makes me more motivated to write!_

_- Nagi_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: :D Finally; an update! It's still relatively short, but the plot is finally starting to take some shape even though it's only the second chapter. I really hope that you all enjoy it! Feel free to let me know what you think! Oh, also the title of the story is Japanese for "Star-crossed Lovers." Just thought I'd let you all know.  
_

_I'd like to thank my awesome-tastic beta __**Madhvija **__for looking this over for me. (hugs) You're the best! Also a special thanks to **copperheadfightingninja** for helping me get out of my writing-rut and giving me some awesome ideas for this chapter. :D  
_

_I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to __**Blitch**__ for her very, very late birthday present! D: I'm so sorry that I'm always late, but better late than never right?_

_Reviews: I'd like to throw a special thank you out to __**Blitch, Babiip, sweetdiss69, Shigur3', Twix10, reader, ElricKeyblade, bloodyrose1294, Rairakku Hana, HeartfeltHitokiri, Darth Hawk 32, **__and__** DancerGrl16**__ for reviewing! It really means a lot to me! :D_

_

* * *

_The sound of cheerful humming emanated from the spacious kitchen located in the Kurosaki household, accompanied by the sound of a stew bubbling away on the large wooden stove. Yuzu darted to and fro, retrieving an array of spices from the cupboards before making her way back to the stove. Gripping the ladle with her small hand, she skillfully poured a small amount of the stew onto a small dish before tasting it. Setting the dish on the counter, she tapped her finger lightly against her chin as her brows furrowed in thought.

"Hmm…it needs something else…" Silence permeated the room as she racked her brains, trying to think of the perfect ingredient. Suddenly, her eyes widened and a large smile graced her lips. Opening the cupboard near the stove, she rummaged around before she found a small bottle and held it up in triumph. "A bay leaf always does the trick! I'll just have to remind daddy that it's not meant to be eaten," she mused as she dropped the small leaf into the pot and stirred the thick liquid.

"Remind him not to eat what?" came a bored voice from the doorway. Yuzu looked up from the stove to see her twin leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Karin-chan, there you are! I was wondering when you'd be back from your archery lessons," said Yuzu cheerfully.

"I got back about an hour ago, but decided to take a bath before joining you. Now, what are we not supposed to let the old man eat?" said Karin as she pushed away from the doorframe and walked over to her sister.

"A bay leaf. You remember what happened last time daddy ate one," said Yuzu absently as she opened the door to the stove to check the heat. Grabbing the small poker that sat beside the appliance, she gingerly stoked the fire until she was happy with the amount of heat being given off.

"Unfortunately," muttered Karin as she grimaced at the memories of that unpleasant evening. Watching her father's face turn a sickly shade of green had been amusing, but the sounds of him retching throughout the night was something she could have lived without hearing for the rest of her life. She glanced out the window and noted that dusk was fast approaching. "Is Ichi-nii awake yet?"

"Not yet. I thought I would make supper and bring him some before he goes on his next mission," said Yuzu cheerfully. Despite the smile that warmed her face, her eyes gave away the worry she felt for her older brother.

"Don't worry," said Karin as she clapped her hand on her twin's shoulder. "Ichi-nii will be just fine. He's been on worse missions than this one."

"How are you always so sure that he won't be hurt, Karin-chan?" whispered Yuzu, the smile fading.

"Because I know that he's capable of taking care of himself. He's had enough training to take down anyone who stands in his way without getting so much as a scratch. He's very skilled in what he does, Yuzu," said Karin gently as a rare smile graced her features. "Now what do you say we go wake him up? That seems to be the only thing he can't do himself."

Yuzu stifled a laugh before smiling up at her sister. "Onii-chan really can't wake up on his own, can he?"

"Of course not. Why do you think we're here? We're his personal wake-up call," teased Karin as she retrieved a small tray from a cabinet and began placing the small bowls containing side dishes onto the wooden plank.

Laughing, the two sisters ladled the tray with their brother's evening meal and made their way towards his quarters.

* * *

The door slowly slid open, revealing just enough space for Yuzu to peek through the crack. When she couldn't see any signs of her brother stirring, she pushed the door open and tip-toed through the opening, followed by Karin who carried the tray of food. Yuzu giggled when she finally spotted her brother in the center of the room. He was sprawled out across his futon, his blanket covering only his stomach. His mouth hung slightly open, a small trail of saliva running down the side of his jaw. A soft snore escaped him as he inhaled deeply, only adding to the peaceful aura that surrounded him.

"Onii-chan… Onii-chan, are you awake?" whispered Yuzu apprehensively. Ichigo's hand twitched and his brows furrowed slightly at the sound of his sister's voice, but otherwise he remained undisturbed. "Onii-chan, it's time to wake up," she whispered as she knelt beside him and gently shook his shoulder.

"Yuzu, you know that's not going to work," sighed Karin as her sister looked up at her dejectedly. She held out the tray of food silently, which Yuzu took and backed up so that she was beside the door.

"Don't be too rough on him," cautioned Yuzu.

"Don't worry. When am I ever rough?" said Karin as she looked over her shoulder and grinned. Turning her attention to her peacefully sleeping brother, her eyes danced mischievously. After a moment of hesitation, she kicked him swiftly in the side, eliciting a groan from Ichigo.

"Karin…what the…" he muttered sleepily as his eye cracked open to glance at his little sister.

"It's time to get up Ichi-nii!" replied Karin joyfully as she kicked him in the side once again, causing him to grunt in pain. As her leg swung forward for a third blow, her eyes widened Ichigo grasped her foot just as it was about to collide with him.

"I'm up already," he grumbled. "You don't need to kick me."

"But you wouldn't wake up! What else was I supposed to do?" retorted Karin as a frown creased her features.

"You could have just shaken me until I woke up," muttered Ichigo as he yawned and scratched the back of his head.

"That never works," said Karin as she crossed her arms. Ichigo glared at his younger sister for a moment before a savory scent invaded his nostrils, causing his mouth to water.

"Here's your supper Onii-chan," said Yuzu brightly as she set the tray on the floor beside his futon.

"Thanks Yuzu." Ichigo smiled gratefully at his sister before grabbing the bowl of stew and taking a large bite. He closed his eyes as he savored the complex flavors of the meat and vegetables mingling together in his mouth. His sister had always been a good cook, but ever since their mother had passed away she learned how to create some of his favorite dishes.

"So where are you going tonight, Ichi-nii?" asked Karin as she sat beside her older brother.

Ichigo glanced at Karin, who was looking at him curiously, and swallowed thickly. Averting his gaze, he frowned at nothing in particular as he weighed his options. On the one hand, he could tell his sisters where he was going that night and potentially put his family at risk. Or on the other he could keep them in the dark. They would worry but at least they would be safe. Sighing in defeat, he set the bowl he was holding back on the tray before facing his sisters.

"I'm sorry but…I can't tell you," he said sadly. "It might put you guys in danger and I couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to you."

"You always say that!" protested Karin. Rising to her feet, she took a deep breath and walked towards the doorway. Pausing, she rested her hand on the frame, her eyes focused on the floor. "Good luck, Ichi-nii."

"Yes…please come back safely," whispered Yuzu as she squeezed his hand gently and gave him a small smile. Silently joining her sister at the doorway, they exchanged a small glance with each other before stepping over the threshold and sliding the door shut behind them.

With a sigh, Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, his brows furrowing. He hated worrying his sisters, but it wasn't something he could avoid. Glancing across the room at the black clothing that was thrown carelessly on the floor, he grimaced. The faint light that remained outside filtered through the window, creating a dim shimmer from beneath the clothing. Making his way over to the pile of fabric, he withdrew a small silver dagger, engraved with the family crest. The blade glinted in the dying light, as if it knew that he would be killing once again that night. With another glance towards the doorway his sisters had exited through, he began to prepare for the inevitable.

* * *

A gentle breeze filtered through the opened window, causing the sheer curtains to billow about the window. A hand gripped the edge of the windowsill before a slim figure silently slipped through the opening. Landing noiselessly, his eyes narrowed as he carefully surveyed his surroundings. The room was sparsely furnished, holding only a small table and bureau, both on the opposite side of the small room. Rising to his full height, he searched for any sign of life before his eyes rested on a small figure in the middle of the room.

Ichigo let out a soft sigh and gripped the hilt of the dagger at his hip. He was thankful that the room was dark – his black clothing allowed him to blend into the shadows perfectly. A small mask covered his mouth and nose while a hood covered much of his head, hiding his orange hair. Only his eyes were exposed, as well as a few bangs that had managed to fall into his eyes. Taking a cautious step forward, his eyes narrowed when the figure shifted. Once they became still, Ichigo silently moved to the side of the futon.

His hand unconsciously tightened around the dagger as he withdrew it, the blade glittering in the moonlight that filtered through the windows. His brows furrowed, he moved his hand forward to move the blankets away from his target's frame but froze in horror when they turned to face him. His heart pounding, he remained still as the girl before him snuggled into her pillows before seeming to return to her dreams.

Swallowing thickly, Ichigo stared at the girl that was sleeping peacefully. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight and her auburn hair tumbled over her shoulder, partially hiding the soft skin of her neck. He felt his hand shake as he brushed the locks of hair away from her neck, exposing the pale flesh. She seemed familiar somehow, as if he had met her long ago. His brows furrowed when he couldn't remember where he had seen her before, but he had a strange feeling that there was something special about this girl.

His eyes widened when her small hand brushed against his knee and she moved closer to him, almost as if she were seeking the warmth of his body. A small sigh escaped her plump lips as her hand fell away. Shaking his head vigorously, Ichigo forced his thoughts to focus on his objective, not the beauty lying in front of him.

Raising his amber eyes to the woman resting beside him, his brows furrowed as he raised the small blade to her throat. His heart pounded wildly against his ribcage and his breath seized in his throat when a pair of ashen eyes slowly opened to stare at him dreamily. He had to finish this before she was able to identify him – it was essential that he remained unnoticed. Pressing the blade tightly against her throat, he froze when she began to speak.

"Saten Kesshun."

Ichigo's eyes widened when a large, yellow shield formed itself between them. In a burst of light, he found himself slamming into the wall across the room, his dagger slipping out of his hand and clattering to the floor. Breathing heavily, he grabbed his left shoulder as the joint began throbbing because of the impact. He watched as the young girl slowly sat up, a dazed look about her. Her hair cascaded down her shoulder as one side of the yukata she wore slid off, revealing a large portion of her porcelain skin. He stared at her in wonder for a moment before coming to his senses when she opened her mouth to speak – no doubt to cast another spell. He skillfully jumped through the open window he had slipped through earlier and bounded over a low wall that secluded the building from their neighbors.

'_Damn her!'_ he thought as he raced towards his home. He had to escape before they had a chance to sound an alarm and search for him.

* * *

Orihime slowly opened her eyes when something cold pressed against her skin, waking her from her peaceful sleep. Blinking, she found herself staring into a pair of amber eyes. She couldn't see the rest of his face because of the mask he wore, but she marveled at a few pieces of orange hair that fell into his eyes as he frowned.

'_His hair… It seems so familiar…'_ she thought dreamily.

Without thinking, she summoned her shield when he pressed his blade against her neck, pricking the skin. She felt the blade leave her neck and heard the impact as he collided with the wall. Pushing herself into a sitting position, she looked up at him only to see his eyes wide and panic flashing across them. She was about to ask who he was, but before she could say anything he jumped out of the window and disappeared.

Rising to her feet, she quickly made her way over to the window in the hopes of getting another glimpse of him. She saw him skillfully scale the wall outside, but she was unable to sense him after he disappeared behind the obstruction. Pulling her yukata close, she rested her head against the windowsill and sighed dreamily. Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye and she turned, only to see the very dagger that he intended to kill her with lying innocently on the floor a few feet away. Walking over to it, she gingerly picked up the weapon and ran her slender finger over the crest engraved on the hilt. A small smile lined her lips as she gazed out the window at the full moon, her thoughts on the young man who had visited her that night.

* * *

_There it is; chapter two! I really hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think! :D_

_No, seriously._

_Review. I might die if you don't._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I think I'm finally on a roll! Two updates within a week's time? Shocking, I know. I'm really enjoying writing this story, and I hope that you guys are enjoying reading it too. The plot begins to thicken in this chapter, but you'll just have to wait and see how it turns out! I'd like to throw out a thank you to my amazing beta __**Madhijva**__! Thanks so much for giving me that awesome idea to incorporate. :D I think this will turn out even better because of you._

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend __**copperheadfightingninja**__. I really hope that everything turns out okay in your crazy, mixed up life. (hugs)_

_Reviews: Thank you to __**copperheadfightingninja, Darth Hawk 32, lulus-love, HeartfeltHitokiri, Babiip, PaN-cHaN862005, Spice3132, bloodyrose1294, Blitch, Joy Blue, DancerGrl16**__ and __**thatEndlessOblivion**__ for reviewing!_

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach and all characters belong to the amazing Tite Kubo. I just borrowed them for a little bit.  
_

_

* * *

_

The early morning sunlight filtered through the windows surrounding the small room, causing the young woman to stir. Her eyes fluttered open before she groggily turned to face the window. The sound of birds chirping greeted her ears, signaling the start of a new day. Sitting up, she yawned and rubbed her eyes, hoping to rid herself of the tiredness plaguing her body. Glancing around the room, she sighed before pushing herself out of bed.

Wandering over to her bureau, a small smile crossed her lips when she noticed the dagger lying there. Picking up the instrument, she ran her fingers along the cool metal of the blade before tracing the symbol engraved on the hilt. Her brows furrowed; she had seen the symbol before, but she couldn't remember where or when.

'_I should return this, but when will I see him again?'_ she mused. She jumped when a rather loud knock sounded on her door, causing the dagger to fly out of her hands. Her eyes widened and she fumbled with the falling object before closing her small hand around the hilt.

"Orihime, are you in there?" called a familiar voice.

"A-ah, yes! I'll be there in just a minute!" Orihime glanced around her room, hoping to find a place to hide the dagger in her hands. If anyone were to find it, they would surely go after whoever it belonged to.

"Orihime, open the door."

"I – I'm not dressed yet!" she cried. Without thinking, she pulled a drawer open and shoved the blade underneath the clothing stored inside before slamming it shut. Spinning around, she was greeted by a pair of jade eyes looking at her suspiciously.

"What were you doing?" inquired Tatsuki as she slowly made her way into the room.

"N-nothing, Tatsuki-chan! I was…I was just making sure there were no monsters hiding in my bureau!" she exclaimed before laughing nervously. "You know how they like to hide in dark places."

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow at her friend's peculiar behavior but decided to leave it be. Orihime was known to have a wild imagination and she wasn't going to try reasoning with her.

"Yes, I know all about monsters hiding in dark places," said Tatsuki as she rolled her eyes before grabbing a hold of her friend's hand. "Now c'mon! You still need to take your bath and get dressed. Father is going to be joining us for breakfast so we both need to look presentable."

"Arisawa-san is joining us? I thought he was away on business," said Orihime as she stumbled out into the hallway after Tatsuki.

"He came home last night and decided he wanted to spend time with the family for once," grumbled Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki-chan, I thought you'd be happy to have Arisawa-san spend time with you!" protested Orihime.

"Not when it means I have to wear a stupid kimono all day. They're so hard to move in. I don't know how to you do it, Orihime," said Tatsuki with a small smile.

Laughing softly, Orihime followed Tatsuki into the baths. As she peeled off her robes and situated herself in front of the washing station, her mind wandered to happier times.

"_Sora, why do I have to wear this? It's too tight!" she protested as her cheeks puffed out in irritation._

"_Orihime, it's a traditional robe that everyone wears at festivals," said her brother gently as he knelt down to her height. Running a hand over her hair, he smiled at her. __"And if you wear it, you will be the prettiest girl at the festival."_

"_Really?" she asked as she glanced down at her sleeve. Her eyes brightened when she noticed how the golden dragonflies seemed to dance along the crimson fabric._

"_Of course." Standing up, he held out his hand and she slipped her tiny hand in his. "Now come on. We don't want to be late for the fireworks."_

"_Okay!" she chirped happily as they made their way out of the building._

"Orihime."

Orihime's head snapped up, her daydream fading into the back of her mind as she turned to look at her concerned friend.

"Are you sure there's nothing going on that you need to tell me?" pressed Tatsuki, her brows furrowing in concern.

"There's nothing to wrong, Tatsuki-chan," said Orihime cheerfully. "I must still be sleepy… Ah! You don't think that Sand Man-san put a spell on me so that I'll be tired all day, do you?!"

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," said Tatsuki as she fought back a laugh.

Despite being friends with the auburn-haired beauty since childhood, she was always startled by what went on inside Orihime's mind. It was almost as if the happy-go-lucky child had matured into a woman, but never lost the innocence and wild imagination that she had grown to love. A warm smile graced the tomboy's lips as she watched her friend frantically look around the room to see if there was anyone watching her to make sure she stayed asleep. Her smile faltered when she remembered what she wanted to ask the girl in the first place.

"Say, Orihime…?"

"Hmm?" Orihime glanced up at Tatsuki and her brows furrowed in confusion at the stern expression her friend now sported.

"Last night I heard a crash coming from your room," started Tatsuki slowly, unsure of how to proceed. "You didn't trip and fall again, did you?"

"Oh that?" Orihime laughed before smiling brightly at her friend. "That was the young man that snuck into my room."

* * *

Silence permeated the dark room, creating an awkward tension that stifled him. He kept his gaze fixed on the floor, aware of the eyes watching him, but unwilling to meet them. His brow furrowed and his hand clenched into a fist; he hated kneeling before the counsel. It always felt like he was on trial for some heinous crime and that bothered him. Someone shifted in their seat before him, the movement catching his attention. Glancing up, his amber eyes met a pair of golden eyes rimmed with long, alluring black lashes.

"Ichigo, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I apologize, Yoruichi-san," murmured Ichigo, withdrawing his gaze from the fierce woman before him. "It won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't!" spat a man sitting to her left, his chocolate eyes boring into Ichigo's. A shock of crimson could be seen as a ray of light managed to penetrate the dark room. Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he glared at him and the man's eyes glinted with contempt as he watched him.

"Abarai-san, it wouldn't do to let your temper get the best of you," said someone coolly to Yoruichi's right. Amber eyes flicked towards the sound of the voice and were greeted by a blank, cold stare.

Yoruichi sighed softly and rested her cheek against the palm of her hand. Perhaps it was a poor decision to let the two men sit in on her meeting. Her brows furrowed as she gazed upon her pupil; he had never looked so lost before, almost as if something from his past was haunting him.

"Kuchiki-kun, Abarai-kun, I'd like to have a word with Ichigo in private if you don't mind," she said calmly.

In the quiet that followed, only the sound of rustling clothes were heard as the two men exited the room. Ichigo watched his mentor closely, monitoring her movements as she pushed herself up and walked towards him. He could feel his muscles tense as she grew closer and he clenched his teeth, his gaze unwavering as she halted mere feet away from him.

"Stand up, Ichigo."

Rising to his feet, Ichigo's eyes narrowed, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. Yoruichi looked him over calmly, trying to assess whether there was truly a need to put him on leave as Byakuya had suggested. Her expression softened when she noted the small gleam of uncertainty in his gaze.

"You sure did screw up that mission last night," she teased.

"That wasn't entirely my fault," he said indignantly. "If she hadn't woken up the job would have been done."

"Don't start making excuses, Ichigo-kun. What the hell were you thinking, leaving the job unfinished?!"

"I…" Ichigo averted his gaze for a moment before glaring at her. "She caught me off guard, that's all."

"Is that so?"

Closing her eyes, Yoruichi crossed her arms and frowned. It was rare that Ichigo was surprised, especially while he was on a mission. _'In order for that girl to surprise him… She must possess some sort of power like we thought,'_ she thought darkly. Exhaling heavily, Yoruichi pushed the matter to the back of her mind. She would discuss it with Kisuke later that evening, but for now…

"I want you to stay at the Kursaki Clan's estate for the time being," she said quietly.

"What?" inquired Ichigo as his brows furrowed. "Why? I can finish the mission. If you'd just let me –"

"Ichigo, you are forbidden from returning to the estate that the girl is located at!" said Yoruichi, her voice taking on a ring of authority. "We can't afford to have you caught again. We'll wait until security around the estate relaxes before making our next move."

Yoruichi watched as a multitude of emotions, ranging from shock to humiliation to anger, played across her pupil's face. Her lips curved into a soft smile as it dawned on her as to why he was so adamant about returning to finish the job.

"Spend time with your family for once. Don't worry about the mission," she said softly as she patted the boy's cheek in a motherly fashion. "We'll figure out a way to get to her when they least expect it." She chuckled at the fierce glare he gave her before withdrawing her hand and turning on her heel to face the exit.

"Yes, Youruichi-san," muttered Ichigo as he bowed his head respectfully. The sound of her footsteps faded as she made her way to the doorway, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Gritting his teeth, his brows knitted together as anger and humiliation surfaced within him.

He would never forgive her for this.

* * *

Stifling a yawn, Orihime slowly made her way down the hallway of the large estate. The sun had already begun to set before she was excused from her duties at the local temple. She absently kneaded her stiff shoulder with her slender fingers and sighed softly. She knew that as priestess she had numerous responsibilities to the temple, but she wished she wasn't worked to death every day. Form after form that needed to be signed, counseling the townsfolk when they came to seek her advice, and trying to foresee any major event that may take place. It was rather taxing on her, both in body and mind.

Entering her quarters, she slid the door shut before swiftly untying her obi. The fabric slid out of her fingers and onto the floor before she stripped layer after layer of the formal kimono off of her slender form. Rustling through her bureau, she pulled out a floral yukata. As she began closing the drawer, she caught sight of the dagger she had hidden earlier. Her lips curved upwards into a small smile when she remembered her conversation with Tatsuki before the help had come to summon them.

"_What do you mean, 'the young man that snuck into your room'?!" screeched Tatsuki as she stood up quickly, sending the small stool she had been perched on flying across the room._

"_T-Tatsuki-chan, there's no need to get so upset," said Orihime quietly. Her cheeks colored in embarrassment as her friend continued to stare at her as if she had lost her mind._

"_No need to get upset my ass! Who the hell snuck into your room?! Was it one of the servants? If it was, they'll be fired so fast –"_

"_T-T-Tatsuki-chan! Calm down!" pleaded Orihime as she waved her hands in the air dramatically. "It wasn't a servant!"_

"_Then who was it?" growled Tatsuki through gritted teeth._

"_It…it was the man from my dreams," she whispered before averting her gaze from her dumbfounded friend. Her cheeks flushed when she remembered his fierce gaze and the soft skin of his fingers as they brushed against her neck._

"_The man…from your dreams?" Orihime nodded her head sheepishly and Tatsuki sighed before running a hand through her short locks. "Geez, I thought someone really broke into your room. Don't scare me like that."_

"_I'm really sorry, Tatsuki-chan. I-"_

_Both girls turned towards the door when a soft knock sounded against the wood. Tatsuki groaned when the servant politely informed them that breakfast would be ready within the next twenty minutes and that Tatsuki's father expected them there on time. Orihime stifled a giggle at her friend's disgruntled expression before turning her attention back to washing her hair._

Closing the drawer, she hurriedly threw her yukata on, securing the light fabric with the wide ribbon sitting atop the sturdy piece of furniture. She glanced at the small table on the adjacent wall and her eyes softened. Padding across the room, she knelt beside the table and bowed her head in prayer. Clapping her hands together when she had finished, she smiled at the small painting that smiled back at her.

"Onii-chan…" she murmured sadly. "Last night, that man came for me just like you said he would. He forgot his weapon here though…I think I startled him." She chuckled at the thought of startling an assassin and smiled fondly at the portrait. "I…I'm not sure if what you said would happen really will. There's no way that he could…" She bowed her head and bit her lower lip as a tremor wracked through her body at the thought. There was no way that could really happen.

"Ah, I'm sorry Onii-chan," she said cheerfully. "I shouldn't be thinking about such upsetting things. I just…I wonder when I'll see him again. I need to return his dagger to him so that he doesn't get scolded."

A gust of wind blew forcefully through her window, tugging her long hair every which way. She rose to her feet and hurried over to the window to close the small opening before the wind blew out the lanterns that illuminated her room. Her eyes widened when she saw a slim figure launch themselves from the top of the wall to the roof of the next building.

'_It…it's him!'_ she thought in surprise.

She dashed to her bureau and frantically threw open the drawer before tossing clothing about the room. Grabbing the small dagger, she tucked it inside her yukata and hurried towards the doorway. She paused to tell her brother's portrait goodnight before dashing out into the dark hallway.

* * *

A light wind tousled his orange locks as he surveyed his surroundings carefully. Everything seemed calm and quiet, and he noted that there were no more guards on duty than usual.

'_Good. No one's alerted the guards about last night.'_

His amber eyes narrowed when he caught sight of some movement below and his muscles tensed when the figure ran towards him. He couldn't leave empty handed, but he couldn't afford to be spotted again either. Deciding to wait in the brush just outside the moonlight's reach until the figure had returned to where it came from, he swiftly jumped off the roof, landing silently on the ground. His eyes widened when the figure's footsteps grew louder. Just as he was about to sprint towards the brush, they called out to him.

"W-wait!"

Before he had time to react, the young girl he had tried to assassinate the previous night grabbed the back of his shirt to stop him from leaving. Glancing back at her, he saw her doubled over and gasping for air. Roughly pulling her hand off of his clothing, he took a step backwards, his eyes roving over the young woman's form. She looked just as beautiful as she had the last time he saw her, but he frowned when he remembered what he was here for.

'_This is not the time to think about what she wants. I need to find that dagger and get the hell out of here,'_ he thought as his eyes narrowed. Taking another step backwards, he froze when her gaze traveled up to meet his.

"P-please, wait," she said breathlessly. Tearing her gaze from his, she reached into her yukata to reveal the dagger he had left behind. She smiled shyly at him as she held the weapon out to him. "I…I wanted to return this to you."

Blinking in surprise, it took Ichigo a moment to realize that she was being sincere. He slowly outstretched his hand and gingerly took the weapon from her small hands before tucking it into his waistband. He frowned when she clasped her hands behind her back and smiled up at him.

"Why…are you returning this to me?"

"I…I didn't want you to get scolded for leaving it behind," she murmured as she averted her gaze and her cheeks flushed.

"But I tried to kill you last night!" he exclaimed, completely baffled by the girl's logic.

"I know, but…" Orihime closed her eyes and pressed her fingertips together, a serene smile playing about her lips. "I have a feeling we'll become very close."

"What are you talking about? I'm an –" His eyes widened when she suddenly clamped a hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Ssh…someone's coming."

"Inoue-san! Where are you?" called a masculine voice somewhere in the distance. Ichigo watched as the girl's eyes widened and a flicker of fear flashed across them. She quickly turned to him and withdrew her hand from his mouth.

"Quick, you have to leave before they find you," she whispered. "Hide in the brush until I lead them away from here."

Stunned, Ichigo allowed the girl to gently nudge him towards the shadows before he gathered his wits and crouched down, making sure he was completely obscured from view. She knelt down beside him, an urgency flashing in his eyes.

"Promise me you'll come see me again."

"What are you –"

"Promise me!"

"I…" His amber eyes searched her gray ones and he grimaced when he realized she wouldn't leave until he agreed to come see her again. "I promise."

A small smile flashed across her features before she quickly rose to her feet and hurried out into the light.

* * *

"Inoue-san, where did you run off to?" inquired a young man with straight black hair and spectacles.

"Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, I'm sorry! I was just taking a walk. I didn't mean to worry you," said Orihime, her voice taking on a tint of sadness. With a small sigh, Ishida glanced at his companion before smiling weakly at the young girl.

"That's alright, but I would appreciate it if you would inform us of when you take a stroll. Especially at night. Who knows what could be lurking around here?" said Ishida grimly while Sado nodded his head in agreement.

"I will," murmured Orihime as she bowed her head in shame.

She hated worrying her escorts like this, but she had no choice. She glanced behind her towards the direction Ichigo was still hiding as Sadosilently placed a hand on her shoulder and steered her towards the building. Her cheeks flushed when she thought of his fierce amber eyes, but noticed that there was a hint of kindness hidden within them. Perhaps it would work out like her brother said after all.

* * *

Ichigo watched as Orihime was led away by two men, no doubt her escorts. His heart was pounding, but it wasn't because he had been caught again. His brows furrowed at the unfamiliar feelings stirring within him, but brushed off his concerns quickly. Although he had accomplished what he had set out to do, he had promised to visit the girl again. His hand clenched into a fist at the thought of what his family would say, but he wasn't the type of guy to break a promise. Even if it was a promise he didn't want to make in the first place.

Silently retreating from his hiding spot, he made his way home, his thoughts focused on the young girl he had met for the second consecutive night.

* * *

_Hurray! I finally wrote a pretty lengthy chapter! :D Please review! I'd like to reach 35 reviews before the next update, but that's just me dreaming._

_- Nagi_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note:**__ I am SO sorry for the lack of updates lately. Finals are next week, so I've been running around like a headless chicken trying to get ready for everything. Thankfully, once finals are over I'll be back to writing on a regular basis. In fact, I already have the outline for the next chapter done! :D Please enjoy the chapter!_

_A special thank you to my amazing beta __**Madhvija! **__Even when losing her phone, she made time to look this over. :) Thanks a bunch!_

_**Reviews:**__ A special thank you to __**aej1085, xXsnowfeltXx, Spice3132, Emuri, Boby09, Madhvija, jigoku michiru., HeartfeltHitokiri, princesss-myu, Yanaril, Twix10, Babiip, DancerGrl16, Copper-chan, thatEndlessOblivion, temari13, Detritus Doll, bloodyrose1294, Blitch, PaN-cHaN862005, Bullet in the Brainpan Squish, Enelya87, **__and __**Elrowien**__ for reviewing! :D You guys all made my day._

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach and all characters, etc. belong to **Tite Kubo**.  
_

_

* * *

_A frown crossed his lips as he glowered at the ceiling. Several weeks had passed since his last encounter with the priestess and he hadn't received any further instructions from either Yoruichi or his father regarding his mission. His brows furrowed as a thought crossed his mind – surely the counsel didn't believe him to be incompetent. Closing his eyes, he laced his fingers together behind his head, hoping to fall asleep.

With no missions coming his way, Ichigo had been unable to find much to do with his free time. He didn't particularly enjoy going into town and he could only concentrate on his training for so long before becoming bored. He grimaced when he remembered his escapades in the kitchen earlier that morning. Yuzu was ecstatic when he asked if she needed any help, but his lack of culinary skills soon resulted in the young girl shooing him out of the kitchen.

"_If you want to help, go into town and pick up these ingredients for supper," she said firmly as she thrust a slip of paper into his hands._

Ichigo grumbled a bit at her request, but did what she asked him to. Once he returned laden with groceries, he quickly dumped them onto the table before escaping into the courtyard before Yuzu could send him on any more errands. He wandered around aimlessly for an hour or so before deciding to see what Karin was doing. Unfortunately he had almost been struck by a stray arrow and he quickly retreated back to the safety of his room.

With a heavy sigh, Ichigo rolled onto his side and ran a hand through his hair. Since he had nothing to do, the image of the young priestess kept invading his thoughts. A light pink dusted his cheeks when he remembered how her porcelain skin seemed to glow in the moonlight and her auburn hair simply added to the urethral glow that surrounded her. His heart hammered against his ribcage when he thought about how soft her skin was and how plump her lips looked as she had whispered urgently to him. Sitting up abruptly, he shook his head vigorously.

'_I can't think about her that way! She's the enemy!'_ he thought angrily.

His hand clenched the fabric of his blankets as he screwed his eyes shut, trying to force the tantalizing image of the girl out of his mind. Clapping a hand over his eyes, he flopped back against his pillow, a soft groan escaping his lips. It was wrong to think of her as anything other than an enemy, but a small part of him questioned whether she was truly the enemy.

"_I have a feeling we'll become very close."_

There was no doubt he was drawn to her, but why? His heart accelerated when a small voice in the back of his mind suggested that it was fate they had met.

'_Fate…'_ he mused silently before dismissing the idea - there was no such thing as fate.

Closing his eyes, he pushed all thoughts pertaining to the young woman to the back of his mind. He didn't need to get so worked up over something so trivial - sooner or later she would be dead and he could go on with his life.

"_Promise me you'll see me again."_

His eyes snapped open when her voice rang through his head. His brows furrowed when he remembered that he had promised to meet her…but how?

His thoughts were interrupted when someone softly knocked on his door. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he watched in slight horror as the door slid open to reveal the one person he was not looking forward to seeing – Keigo.

"I-CHI-GO!" cried the brunette boy as he flung himself at his friend. Ichigo grabbed Keigo's arm before he could embrace his childhood friend and twisted it behind his back before pinning him to the ground by his throat.

"I thought I told you not to do that anymore," growled Ichigo before glancing up when he heard his door sliding shut. Pressing his knee into the small of Keigo's back, he relinquished his grasp on Keigo's neck to raise his hand in greeting. "Yo, Mizuiro."

"Good afternoon," said Mizuiro politely before glancing at his wailing companion. Sighing, he shook his head in dismay as Ichigo reluctantly released his friend. "Asano-san, I told you not to surprise Ichigo like that."

"But I haven't seen him in _ages_!" complained Keigo as he crossed his arms.

"Quit being so dramatic. I saw you last week," muttered Ichigo as he made his way over to the window overlooking the grounds.

"I am not being dramatic!" cried Keigo indignantly.

"Asano-san, keep your voice down or else you'll be kicked out," said Mizuiro quietly. He sighed heavily when Keigo grasped Ichigo's shoulders roughly and shook him.

"Did you hear him, Ichigo? He's been calling me 'Asano-san' all week! He's never been so formal to me before!" wailed Keigo as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Who the hell cares what he calls you?" said Ichigo angrily as he swatted his friend's hands away. "And do you mind telling me what you two are doing here?"

"We're here to take you to the festival!" declared Keigo suddenly as his wailing abruptly stopped.

"What festival? I was in town earlier and I didn't see anything remotely like one."

"It's actually near the temple," said Mizuiro as he smiled at his friend. "It's only this weekend and a lot of the townsfolk are excited about it."

"Why should I care about some stupid festival?" grumbled Ichigo. Returning his attention back to the window, he stared blankly at the large tree growing in the center of the lawn. If it was at the temple, there was a good chance he would see that girl again and that wasn't something he was prepared for.

"Oh c'mon Ichigo!" protested Keigo as he forcefully pulled the orange-haired man's arms off of the windowsill. "It'll be fun and we need to get you out of here."

"I don't need to 'get out of here'," growled Ichigo as he wrenched his hand out of Keigo's grasp. "I'm perfectly fine staying home."

"But you've been cooped up for weeks!" whined Keigo before he gasped dramatically. "Don't tell me you've found a secret lover!" When Ichigo merely rolled his eyes, Keigo pointed accusingly at his friend. "You did! You traitor! What happened to our pact to remain bachelors for the rest of our lives and not end up like this womanizer?" He emphasized his point by glaring at Mizuiro, who sported a wry smile as he noticed Ichigo's left eye begin to twitch in annoyance.

"Asano-san, I would prefer it if you keep the ladies I've accompanied over the years out of this," said Mizuiro. Clapping a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, he smiled warmly at his friend. "Come on Ichigo. Just one night out with the guys. It's rare that we get to see you so often and the festival only comes around once a year."

Sighing in defeat, Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, fine. Let me get changed and we can go."

* * *

"Phew! I'm finally finished!" declared Orihime happily as she signed the last piece of paper in the stack sitting on her desk.

Setting her writing utensil down, she stood up and stretched, her muscles aching from remaining still for so long. She glanced out of the window and was delighted to see that the festival's preparations were coming along smoothly. There would be games and all kinds of food for her to sample - all things she was looking forward to doing that evening. Her eyes sparkled when she thought about the fireworks that would conclude the festival. Although that was the standard way to signal the end of the festival, she was excited none the less.

'_Onii-chan, I wish you were here to enjoy the festival with me. The fireworks were always your favorite…'_ she thought, a wistful smile gracing her lips.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a light knock sounded on her door, alerting her to someone's presence. Turning her gaze away from her work, her happy mood vanished when she saw Ishida stride through the doorway, his arms laden with another stack of papers.

"Inoue-san, have you finished signing those documents?" he inquired as he set the papers on the table.

"Yes. It took awhile, but I finally finished!" she chirped happily before glancing at the fresh pile of documents. A small sigh escaped her lips, causing Ishida to chuckle.

"Don't worry, Inoue-san. You won't have to sign anymore documents tonight. I was simply bringing these here so that you can begin early tomorrow morning," he said with a kind smile.

"Really?" When Ishida nodded his head, she squealed with joy and spun around in a circle. She nearly tripped over her robes, but was caught by Sado, who had silently appeared behind her. Her face lit up as a large smile crossed her lips, and she laughed merrily at her silent companion as he helped her regain her balance. "Sado-kun, you really should be a ninja!"

Sado smiled at Orihime's jubilant outburst, but didn't reply. Ishida smiled fondly at the pair as Orihime enthusiastically relayed her most recent fantasy, mostly revolving around mutant rabbits that were intent on taking over the world. Shaking his head, he watched as Sado quietly set the tray of tea he had been balancing in one hand as he caught Orihime on the table beside her completed paperwork.

Ishida had been honored to be chosen to act as Orihime's escort and assistant, but it was her gentle nature that had enamored him. However, he was often baffled by her wild imagination and fretted over her due to her clumsiness. Sado shared his admiration for the young woman, who, despite such tragic events that surrounded her, was able to keep a bright outlook on life.

"Now Inoue-san, let's go over your itinerary for this evening," he said as he sat down beside the table. Sado followed his lead and began pouring the tea and passing around a small plate of cakes.

"But Ishida-kun, it's a festival!" complained Orihime as she plopped down on the cushion between her companions. "We're supposed to have fun, not deal with business!"

"But as the priestess of this town, you have obligations to fulfill. It's your duty," said Ishida firmly as he pushed his spectacles up.

"Sado-kun, tell Ishida-kun that we should have fun tonight!" pleaded Orihime as she turned her gaze towards the gentle giant to her left.

"I'm sorry Inoue-san, but business comes first," came his solemn reply. Ishida sighed when Orihime slouched over the table, her lower lip pushed out to form a pout.

"If you can complete your duties in a timely manner, then I suppose we can partake in some games."

Orihime's eyes lit up and she threw herself at Ishida, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Oblivious to how flustered he had grown, she repeatedly expressed her gratitude for compromising with her. Straightening up, she enthusiastically went over which games she would have to play and which food stands they had to visit so that she could sample some of the local cuisine.

"Ah, maybe Tatsuki-chan can come too!"

"Arisawa-san is at the capital performing in the regional judo competition, remember?" prompted Ishida. He watched as Orihime deflated a bit at the news, but she instantly cheered up.

"That's okay! I'll just have to get a souvenir for Tatsuki-chan!" she declared excitedly before taking a large bite of one of the cakes.

"But first, we need to go over your itinerary for this evening," said Ishida as he tried to steer Orihime back to the subject at hand. Her enthusiasm was dampened slightly, but Orihime was still eagerly looking forward to the festivities that night.

* * *

"What was the point of coming here again?" asked Ichigo in a bored voice as he gazed around the crowds.

"To get you out of the house," said Keigo before excitedly pointing at a food vendor.

A moment later, he had disappeared somewhere in the crowd. Instead of searching for him, Ichigo continued making his way down the stretch of road, not really taking notice of anything. The joyous cries of children followed by the calls of worried parents greeted his ears and he thoroughly wished he had stayed home. Mizuiro walked beside him, greeting the young women who worked at game stands as they passed.

"You'd better be careful, Mizuiro," said Ichigo as his lips curved up into a smirk. "One of these days your womanizing will catch up to you."

"I'm not a womanizer!" protested Mizuiro indignantly. "It's not my fault that older women find me attractive."

"And I'm sure that they're the ones that lure you into the bedroom."

"Not necessarily…"

Ichigo scoffed at his friend when Mizuiro conspicuously excused himself from their party to speak to someone just outside a small teahouse. Keigo reappeared moments later, arms laden in food.

"Where's Mizuiro?" he asked through a mouthful of food.

"He had something he needed to do. And don't talk with your mouth full. It's disgusting," said Ichigo as he wrinkled his nose. "I don't know how you can eat all of that junk and not weigh a ton."

Keigo swallowed thickly before happily replying, "High metabolism. It runs in my family."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo ignored the calls from the game vendors, challenging him to try his luck at various games. He pushed past a rather enthusiastic crowd of teenagers that surrounded a shooting game and his eyes were drawn towards the temple. His mouth grew dry at the thought that the young woman he couldn't get out of his mind could be sitting in that large building, watching the events from above.

Shaking his head and ignoring Keigo's questions he turned his attention towards the road. His eyes widened and he froze when a pair of ashen eyes met his.

'_Oh shit.'_

_

* * *

_Orihime bounced down the pathway, ecstatic that she finished her duties an hour ahead of schedule. She had hurried back to the temple to change into a yukata with floral patterns, relieved to get out of the formal kimono she had to wear to greet the villagers. It was a pain to walk around in, which is why she usually sat in one place while making public appearances. She twirled around and reveled in the looseness of her yukata and how much easier it was to move in it.

After sampling each of the foods available, she was surprised to have Sado hand her a small doll that he had won while playing a game. Her eyes lit up when he showed her that he had also won something for her to give to Tatsuki. A bell rang in the distance, signaling that the fireworks would be beginning in five minutes and her eyes widened.

"Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, we have to hurry! The fireworks are going to start soon!" she cried.

She quickly made her way past a large group of children, losing Ishida and Sado in the crowds. Not wanting to be late, she reasoned that they would be able to find her at the fireworks; she always sat in the same place every year.

Pushing her way past another gathering of children, she froze in shock as a pair of amber eyes greeted hers.

'_It…it's him!'_

_

* * *

I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :D I'd love it if I can get to 60 reviews, but no worries if we don't. Thanks for reading!_

_- Nagi_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note:**__ Wow! 62 reviews and it's only chapter five! That definitely has motivated me to write this next chapter. :) I really hope that you enjoy this chapter!_

_A special thanks to my beta, __**Madhvija**__ for taking time out of her busy schedule to take a look at this chapter. I'd also like to thank everyone who has either favorite or put a story alert on this._

_**Reviews:**__ A big thank you to __**aej1085, Babiip, Blitch, HeartfeltHitokiri, copperheadfightingninja, hikari-hime 01, Spice3132, DancerGrl16, Enelya87, Twix10, **__**hIme_icHi:Rin_seSshy:meg_aoShi, Emuri, zodious,**__ and __**wombat 123**__!_

_

* * *

_

Ichigo stared at the young woman before him, unsure as to whether he should approach her or not. Laughter and shouts from young children wafted around him, but he didn't take much notice of the people racing past him. Swallowing thickly, he licked his suddenly dry lips before tearing his gaze away from her entrancing looks.

'_I shouldn't be surprised that she's here. We're at the temple after all,'_ he thought grimly, his hand curling into a fist at his side. He had to figure out how to make his escape without causing a scene. His eyes flicked around the stands surrounding him, taking in every possible escape route. If he could manage to grab her and get lost in the crowd, then no one would be able to follow them. But first –

"Whoa! Who's the babe?!" breathed Keigo, the food that hovered in the air halfway to his mouth completely forgotten.

Ichigo groaned and glanced at his friend who had become stricken with the young woman before them. _'First I need to figure out how to distract Keigo long enough to escape…'_

"U-um…" Ichigo's gaze flickered to the auburn-haired beauty, who was now twisting her hands together anxiously. "Y-you're the man I met a few weeks ago at the Arisawa manor, correct?"

"WHAT?! You met her a few weeks ago?!" shouted Keigo before shooting a mutinous glare at Ichigo. "I thought you said you hadn't met anyone!"

"I didn't say anything like that," muttered Ichigo absently as he scanned the crowd, looking for an escape. His heart was pounding painfully against his ribcage and his adrenaline was pumping. He had to get the two of them somewhere quiet and away from anyone who could overhear them.

"Yes you did! What happened to our pact?! How could you do this to me?!" Dramatic tears streamed down Keigo's cheeks as he grabbed the front of his friend's yukata. "Why didn't you tell me you met a babe like her?! She might have sisters!"

A startled gasp escaped the girl's lips when Ichigo's fist connected with Keigo's face, sending the petite boy flying a few feet away. Ichigo ignored the curious gazes of passersby and without thinking, grabbed the priestess's hand as he pushed his way through the crowd.

Groaning, Keigo held his nose as blood dripped profusely down his chin. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he was able to see a flash of orange as Ichigo disappeared into the crowds.

"Ichigo, how could you?!" he sobbed, wincing at the throbbing cartilage.

"Asano-san, why are you making such a scene?"

Tilting his head back, Keigo was mortified to see Mizuiro standing above him, an ashamed look on his face. "Ichigo just punched me and ran off with some girl!" he said defensively.

"Ahh…" said Mizuiro quietly. "I'm glad he finally found someone." Bending down, he hooked his arms under Keigo's and hoisted him to his feet. "Let's get you home and bandaged up. It looks like he hit you pretty good."

"I think he broke my nose…" muttered Keigo as he slowly made his way towards the main road passing by the temple.

"I wouldn't be surprised."

* * *

His stride slowed as he neared the outskirts of the temple, the sounds of the festival muffled slightly. Glancing behind him, he sighed in relief when he saw that no one had followed him. The sound of labored breathing drew his attention back to the young girl whose hand he still had a firm grip on. Dropping her hand, he looked away, his cheeks growing warm. His brows furrowed as the reality of his actions dawned on him – he had just run off with the woman he was supposed to have murdered and was now standing in a dark, secluded area with her.

He absently scratched the back of his neck as he paced back and forth, trying to figure out his next move. Should he run? Should he stay and talk to her? A thousand possibilities raced through his mind, each one more far-fetched than the last. With a frustrated groan, he pulled roughly on his short hair.

"E-excuse me… A-assassin-san?"

Ichigo glanced up at the girl, confusion written across his face. "What did you just call me?"

"A-assassin-san," she replied meekly. "I don't know your real name, so I…"

Exhaling harshly, Ichigo ran a hand through his hair as his scowl deepened. He couldn't just reveal his identity – it was unheard of.

"What's your name?"

"Eh?" She was startled by his forwardness and she felt her blush deepen under his fierce gaze.

"Well I can't call you 'girl' forever. What's your name?" he said gruffly as he crossed his arms.

"I-I'm Inoue Orihime."

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Cursing inwardly, Ichigo wasn't sure why he had just told her his name. It was almost as if he had no choice in the matter.

A bright smile graced Orihime's lips as she bowed. "It's very nice to meet you, Kurosaki-san."

Frowning, Ichigo leaned against the low wall that ran along the property, his gaze running up and down the petite woman's figure. Shaking his head, he disregarded any thoughts about her enticingly good looks and tried to remain focused on the task at hand. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what, Kurosaki-san?"

"You know damn well what you're doing!" growled Ichigo. "I tried to kill you and yet you keep coming near me. I just don't get it."

"I… I can't explain it," she murmured. Turning on her heel, she brought her gaze up to the sky. A bell chimed in the distance and moments later, green exploded across the sky, showering them in a soft glow. "It's…almost as if I'm drawn to you."

"Drawn to me…?" Ichigo's breath caught in his throat as she glanced over her shoulder at him, flashes of red illuminating her porcelain skin. His hand itched to caress her cheeks, to see if she was as fragile as she looked.

"It's difficult to explain, but you feel it too, don't you?" Averting her gaze, she took a deep breath before continuing. "My brother used to be the priest for this town. He always used to tell me stories about the day I would meet someone…someone that I was destined to meet."

"What does this have to do with me?" asked Ichigo, growing irritated with his own unexplainable feelings that had welled up inside of him at the sight of sadness flickering across her eyes. It wasn't normal to want to hold her close and comfort her…was it? Shaking his head, he pushed the thoughts aside. _'We just met and I tried to kill her! I can't be thinking about her like this!'_

"I'm not sure but… I think you might be the one my brother spoke of." Turning to face him, Orihime's heart accelerated and she swallowed thickly under his gaze. The way his amber eyes penetrated hers and stirred up unfamiliar emotions within her, her brother _had_ to have been right.

A tense silence followed and she nibbled on her lower lip, unsure of what to do next. She sighed softly when he refused to look at her; instead he focused his attention on kicking pebbles across the loose earth. Turning her attention back towards the sky, she became lost in her own thoughts about their unusual situation.

Frowning, Ichigo kicked a small rock, the sound of it clattering against the gravel the only sound aside from the fireworks in the distance. There was no way that they had met because everything had been predetermined. Fate and destiny were just myths; something you would use to weave tales for small children. Glancing up from the ground, he was stricken with the girl's appearance. Her auburn hair shone and her skin seemed to glow in the faint light, much like it had the first night they met. Shaking his head, his frown deepened as he continued to contemplate what was in store for him next.

"What do we do now?"

Orihime jumped slightly, his sudden question startling her out of her daydreams. She blushed when their gazes met and she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. It was always so difficult to meet his gaze; his eyes glinted in the moonlight, hinting at raw power, but she could also see a small amount of warmth hidden within them. Nibbling on her lip, she averted her gaze.

"I…I'm not sure. Onii-chan never told me what would happen after we met," she said quietly, a sad smile gracing her features.

"Can't we go ask him?" inquired Ichigo, his agitation with her evasiveness growing with each second.

"I'm afraid we can't. You see, my brother died shortly after telling me about you."

A wave of guilt crashed down on Ichigo at the forlorn expression that appeared on her face. He knew how it felt to lose a loved one; the inconsolable anguish, the anger, the desperation. It was something that was inevitable when faced with death. His fingernails dug into his palm as his hand curled into a fist, his gaze lowered towards the ground and his brows knit together.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he mumbled.

"You don't need to apologize. It wasn't your fault." Raising his gaze to meet hers, he was startled to see that she was a mere foot away from him. Her cheeks held a rosy hue and her gaze quickly darted away, only adding to the innocent aura that surrounded her.

"Inoue-san!"

Orihime's eyes widened and she quickly turned around to see two men running towards her. Ichigo froze, his fight-or-flight instincts raging as they quickly closed the distance between them. Cursing his luck, he realized that even if he were to leap over the low wall and take refuge in the woods, they would be able to recognize him simply because of his bright hair. His eyes narrowed as the men approached them, his muscles tensing as he readied himself for a fight if need be.

"I-Ishida-kun, Sado-kun…" whispered Orihime, her voice quavering slightly under their stares. "What brings you here?"

"What brings _us_ here?" repeated Ishida as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I think I should be asking you the same thing. What were you thinking, running off like that? What if something had happened to you?"

"But I –"

"Don't start making excuses." Orihime's eyes widened as Ishida firmly took a hold of her forearm as he turned around. "Let's head back to the temple where we can discuss what we should do about your tendencies to run off."

Ichigo's scowl deepened at the way the young man was treating Orihime. It was almost as if he were scolding a small child for sneaking a treat before supper. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he spat. "She's not some child that needs to be scolded."

Ishida turned to glare at the newcomer, his black eyes glinting protectively. He surveyed the orange-haired man, taking in everything from his scowl to his defensive stance. "Who may I ask are you?"

"K-Kurosaki-san," whispered Orihime, her eyes wide with fear. Ishida released his grip on her arm, but Sado gently placed his large hands on her shoulders to keep her from running between the two men.

Cursing, Ichigo glared at Ishida and crossed his arms as Ishida approached him slowly. _'Shit, why am I getting so worked up over this? I shouldn't be feeling so protective of her so suddenly… Were we really destined to meet?'_ Shaking his head, he refocused on standing his ground – this was one fight he refused to lose.

"I'm not going to ask you again. What's your name?" inquired Ishida, his voice taking on a deadly tone.

"You just contradicted yourself," sneered Ichigo, a smug smirk pulling at his lips. "If you must know, it's Kurosaki. Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kurosaki, eh? I've heard of men like you… You think you can just sweep young maidens off their feet without any thought about the consequences."

"W-what? You've got it all wrong!" stammered Ichigo, completely baffled by the conclusion Ishida had come to. "I wasn't trying to do anything like that!"

"Then why were you two all alone in this dark, secluded area?" demanded Ishida, his voice rising in anger.

"I shouldn't have to explain myself to you," growled Ichigo.

"You are incorrect. As Inoue-san's escort I have every right to know exactly what you two were doing."

"An escort, eh? And here I thought you just enjoyed bullying women." Ichigo's lips pulled back into a mocking grin as fury flashed across the other man's otherwise calm expression.

"How dare you! I'll have you know -"

"Stop it!" Both men looked up as Orihime slipped out of Sado's grasp and ran towards them. Arms outstretched, she placed a hand on each of their chests, as if she were trying to hold them apart. "Please…don't fight," she whispered pleadingly.

"I apologize, Inoue-san," said Ishida quietly. Composing himself, he pushed his glasses up once again. "However, I must know why you were associating with this…this delinquent!"

"Who the hell are you calling a delinquent?!" shouted Ichigo, his hands curling into a fist. Glancing down when Orihime pressed her hand against his chest, he regretted losing his temper. Her gray eyes glittered with tears in the dim light and her mouth set into a thin line. Averting his gaze, Ichigo ran a hand through his short locks.

"Inoue-san?"

"Ah! This is Kurosaki-san… He…" She dropped her gaze to the ground, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Biting her lower lip, she realized that she couldn't tell her companions the truth about Ichigo. "He saved me from a lecher!"

Ishida raised an eyebrow at her sudden outburst, concerned about the girl who was now blushing profusely as her gaze continued to flick towards the young man across from him. "A lecher…?"

"Y-yeah! I was heading towards the fireworks when this creepy old man in a cape grabbed my arm and tried to drag me away! Kurosaki-san saved me, but the old man tried to grab me again so we escaped into the crowd. We got lost and ended up here!" she said breathlessly. "Isn't that right, Kurosaki-san?"

"Er…yeah. That's right." Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo was surprised that she was able to think of a cover story so quickly.

"I see… In that case, I would like to offer my apology, Kurosaki." Bowing his head, Ishida noticed a pained expression flickering across Orihime's face. "Inoue-san, are you alright?"

"I…I'm fine," she said, smiling reassuringly. "My head just hurts a little bit from all of the adrenaline, that's all."

"We should get you home so you can rest. You must be exhausted."

"N-no, I'm fine. Do you mind if I speak to Kurosaki-san alone for a moment? I haven't given him a proper thank you yet."

"Of course."

As Ishida turned away, Orihime smiled wearily at Ichigo. "Thank you, Kurosaki-san."

"Er…it was nothing," said Ichigo as he scratched his reddening cheek with his index finger.

Orihime opened her mouth to reply, but her breath suddenly seized in her chest. Her eyes widened and pain flickered across them as she grasped the front of her yukata, her breathing ragged. Shakily, she rested her hand against her throbbing temple and closed her eyes as a wave of nausea washed over her.

"Hey…hey, are you alright?" Slowly reaching out to tap her on the shoulder, his eyes widened when she flinched away from him. Her face had grown incredibly pale and a bead of sweat fell down the side of her face.

"N-no…" she gasped. Images assaulted her, each one worse than the last. A pair of cold brown eyes. Lacerations covering her body. A high, gleeful laugh as he struck her again. She swallowed the bile that had risen in her throat and felt the ground fall away from her before everything grew dark.

Instinctively, Ichigo caught the unconscious girl in his arms and stared at her, unsure as to why she had suddenly collapsed. Her hairpins glowed slightly in the dim light and her auburn hair fell gracefully over her shoulder. Quick footsteps approached him and he looked up to see both of her escorts racing towards their fallen companion.

"Inoue-san!" Skidding to a halt, Ishida took one look at Orihime as she lay limply in Ichigo's arms before gesturing towards the temple. "We have to get her to the temple. Can you carry her?"

"I – I think so." Bending down, Ichigo placed his right arm beneath her knees and swept her into his arms in a fluid motion. _'She's a lot lighter than I thought she'd be,'_ he mused before snapping back into reality.

Taking off after the pair in front of him, Ichigo frowned as he carried her effortlessly across the uneven terrain.

'_What the hell have I gotten myself into?'_

_

* * *

_

_Well, there it is! Please don't chase me down with pitchforks and what-not; I'll be answering all – okay, most – of your questions in the next chapter. I would love to hit 75 reviews, but I'm probably just dreaming. xD_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note:**__ I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! D: I've been suffering from a pretty severe case of writer's block, not to mention a gazillion hours at work have cut down on my free time quite a bit. With that said, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my good friends __**copperheadfightingninja**__ and __**Healer-chan**__ for helping me out with this chapter. :3 Also, a shout out to the best beta in the world, __**Madhvija**__ for looking this over for me._

_**Reviews:**__ A super special thanks to __**Blitch, copperheadfightingninja, Yanaril, Shrinking Violet66, Spice3132, Emuri, Babiip, InOsasukelover_, aej1085, AliKat12, hannehbuns, zodious**__, and __**Bullet in the Brainpan Squish**__ for reviewing! I'd also like to thank everyone who has put this on their favorites or story alerts! :)_

_

* * *

_

Cradling her petite frame in his arms, Ichigo felt something grip his heart at her pained face. Her face was still incredibly pale and dark circles were beneath her eyes. Her head lolled limply against his shoulder as he sprinted after the two men in front of him and he felt his scowl deepen. Something was definitely wrong.

Quickening his pace, he easily caught up to Ishida, whose attention remained wholly focused on the task at hand. A moment later, they both skidded to a halt in front of a low-lying wall that blocked their path. Several boulders had become loose over the years, resulting in a makeshift ladder that led over the structure. Without a word, Sado had already scaled the rubble, landing with a dull thud on the other side.

"Hurry. Hand her to me. Sado-san will catch her and we'll escort her inside the temple. You do not need to accompany us any further," said Ishida, his eyes giving away the concern he felt despite his calm voice.

"Like hell I don't," growled Ichigo, his newly emerged emotions getting the better of him. Ignoring Ishida's outstretched arms, Ichigo tightened his grip around the girl in his arms and swiftly scaled the rubble.

Ishida watched in horror as the orange-haired man hopped off the edge of the wall. Scrambling towards the top of the structure, he involuntarily let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Ichigo had landed softly on the lush grass. Sado's eyes widened slightly in surprise at how nimbly the newcomer had been able to scale the wall – while holding Orihime no less. He briefly caught a glimpse of the scowl that lined the young man's face before he effortlessly sprinted across the grounds towards the large wooden doors. Sado hurried after the young man, Ishida following close behind as they made their way towards the entrance.

Ichigo waited impatiently as the two escorts made their way across the grounds, and he couldn't keep his gaze from straying to the woman in his arms. Despite being unconscious, she was still quite beautiful. He absently noticed how her thick eyelashes lay flush with her cheeks and her auburn hair complimented the fairness of her skin. Her ample bosom was pressed against his chest – his cheeks flushed a rather bright shade of red when this dawned on him – and her breath came in shallow gasps. He tore his gaze away from her when the sound of footsteps approached him.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Open the doors," he barked, his patience growing thin.

Ishida shot the young man a scathing look before obliging. With Sado's assistance, they slowly pushed the heavy doors open, the hinges groaning loudly in protest. Stepping aside, they allowed Ichigo to pass through the doorway before turning to close it. Turning on his heel, Ishida stormed in Ichigo's direction, his glasses glinting in the sparse light.

"What in God's name do you think you're doing?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the young man's sudden rudeness. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! What were you thinking, scaling that wall while holding Inoue-san? She could have gotten injured!"

"She was safer with me than with you. Or do I need to remind you about your plan to _drop her_ over the wall and trust him to catch her?" said Ichigo as he jerked his head in Sado's direction.

Stunned, Ishida merely stared at the young man who was smirking at him, before curling his hands into fists. "How dare you –"

Ignoring the fuming escort, Ichigo turned his attention towards the giant standing beside him. "Where should we put her? I can't hold her forever."

Without a word, Sado gestured for Ichigo to follow him down a narrow hallway. Grudgingly, Ishida followed the duo down the hallway, his eyes narrowed. There was something suspicious about the cocky man in front of him. It was obvious that he hadn't simply rescued Orihime from a lecher – there was more to it than that.

Biting his tongue, he watched silently as Sado calmly lit the lanterns that were strewn about the room, casting a dim, orange glow on the small room. A simple futon lay in the center of the room, accompanied by a small circular table. A frown crossed his face as Ichigo gingerly laid the unconscious girl on the futon.

Ichigo's gaze softened slightly as he gently withdrew his arms from around the young girl's body. Her auburn hair splayed out against the mattress, forming an orange halo about her head. Her brows furrowed as she continued to draw in shallow gasps of air, beads of sweat lining her forehead. Something about her pulled at his heartstrings and he wished that there was something he could do to ease her pain. Without thinking, he reached out to gingerly brush a lock of hair out of her face – her skin was smooth and softer than he had imagined it would be. The sound of someone clearing their throat drew him away from his thoughts and the sleeping girl.

His eyes narrowed when his gaze met Ishida's, his hand instinctively curling into a fist. Licking his lips, Ichigo's scowl deepened under the scrutinizing glare of the man across from him.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Watch your tongue," spat Ishida.

Ichigo noticed the muscles in Ishida's shoulders tensing, almost as if he was fighting back an urge to hit something – or someone. Neither man noticed Sado quietly re-entering the room, a small bowl and cloth in hand as he knelt beside Orihime.

"Don't tell me what I should do," growled Ichigo, anger flickering across his eyes. There was something about the way this man seemed to talk down to him that pissed him off more than anything.

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

Leaning his back against the small table, Ichigo crossed his arms. "Do you think I care who you are?" He smirked with satisfaction when he noticed Ishida's scowl deepen as he leaned forward.

"I'll have you know I'm an escort to the Priestess of the Six Flowers!" The venom in his voice would have been evident to anyone passing by and it only made Ichigo pleased to see that he could get a rise out of him.

"Do you really think I give a shit about you or what you do?"

"Watch your mouth, boy," snarled Ishida, his spectacles glinting dangerously. "Why are you still here? I told you to return home, did I not?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, Ichigo let his gaze wander back to Orihime. "I'm not leaving until I make sure she's okay." He was relieved to see that despite the pink that still tinted her cheeks, her breathing had grown even and the pained expression that plagued her earlier had been replaced with one of peace.

Noting the hint of defiance in Ichigo's voice, Ishida glowered at him. Nothing he could say or do would make the orange-haired man change his mind, so he decided to change his tactics. "What were you really doing with Inoue-san? I find it hard to believe that someone like you would rescue a young maiden he just met from a lecher."

"S-someone like me?" stammered Ichigo. His scowl deepened – he didn't like it when people randomly changed the subject. Especially when it revolved around criticizing him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"I think you know exactly what I'm referring to."

"Just because I happen to have orange hair doesn't mean I'm less likely to help someone in need!" snarled Ichigo.

"I wasn't referring to your hair color. Although it is a bit unnatural, don't you think Sado-san?"

"Leave my hair color out of this! What the hell did you mean you don't think that I would help her?"

A small smirk played about Ishida's lip when he noticed how flustered Ichigo had become. It would be now or never. "What were you doing with Inoue-san? You were obviously not rescuing her from some lecher."

"I…" Ichigo stared at Ishida in disbelief. Had he really seen through the girl's story that easily? "I don't think I should have to explain myself to you."

"Oh, but I believe you do. You two were discussing something," said Ishida as he leaned forward, his hands clasped neatly in his lap. "And I'd like to know what it was."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed – there was no way he was going to be able to get out of this. The man obviously knew that Orihime had been bluffing, but he didn't want to call her on it. Closing his eyes, he bowed his head as he crossed his arms across his chest. There had to be some way to avoid telling anyone he was actually a trained assassin – all hell would break loose if he let that slip. Sighing heavily, he realized there was really no way around it.

"I'm the man her brother said she would meet," he said gruffly. He kept his gaze averted, but he could hear the startled gasp escaping the giant that sat beside him.

"You… You're the man Inoue-sama spoke of?" Ishida stared at the ruffian that sat across for him, his eyes wide. His hands shook as Ichigo opened his eyes, his fierce amber eyes penetrating his own. "N-no! You can't be! Inoue-sama passed away before he was able to truly 'see' who it would be!"

"Before he could 'see'? What the hell does that mean?" inquired Ichigo before his eyes widened in shock. "Are you trying to say that he –"

A small groan interrupted him and all three men quickly turned their attention to Orihime, who appeared to be regaining consciousness. Her brows furrowed slightly as her eyes fluttered open, squinting against the dim light that emanated from the lanterns. She raised a hand to her forehead and felt a cool cloth; glancing to her right she smiled weakly when she saw Sado crouched beside her, a look of concern on his face.

"Inoue-san, are you alright?" inquired Ishida, his bickering with Ichigo forgotten.

"I'm fine, Ishida-kun," said Orihime warmly. She winced as she pushed herself into a sitting position. Sado silently placed his large hand on her back to steady her and she murmured her thanks. Glancing around the room, her gaze fell on Ichigo's and her cheeks flushed.

"Inoue-san, you didn't see anything did you?"

Tearing her gaze away from Ichigo's mesmerizing gaze, she stared at Ishida. Her eyes widened, uncertainty flickering across them for a moment before she smiled weakly at him.

"It was nothing, Ishida-kun. I think I was just a little tired from the festival this evening."

"Bullshit," grumbled Ichigo.

"What did I tell you?" growled Ishida. "_Watch. Your. Tongue_."

"I will not 'watch my tongue' when she's obviously lying!" declared Ichigo stubbornly. "Something happened to make her faint like that and I don't think it was just exhaustion."

"K-Kurosaki-san, I –"

"Don't waste your breath on someone like him, Inoue-san. He simply wouldn't understand."

Orihime jumped as Ichigo suddenly slammed his fist down on the small table beside him, his eyes glittering with fury. "Don't you _dare _decide what I will or will not be able to understand!" shouted Ichigo. His furious gaze swept across the room and settled on the started Orihime. She swallowed thickly before glancing at each of her escorts.

Bowing her head, she remained quiet for a moment before murmuring, "I'll tell you everything."

* * *

'_What the hell did I ever do to deserve this?'_ thought Ichigo sullenly as he marched towards his family's estate. Orihime had explained what happened to her and the next thing he knew, Ishida was in a panic, saying that they needed to get her to a safe place.

"_We need to get her somewhere safe… Somewhere they won't be able to find her," he muttered distractedly as he paced across the floor. "You," he said, pointing a finger at a baffled Ichigo. "We'll take her to your estate."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?! I can't just bring home random people!"_

"_You have the room, don't you?"_

"_I never said I didn't, but –"_

"_Then it's settled. Sado-san, gather Inoue-san's belongings. We leave in ten minutes."_

"Bastard," muttered Ichigo as he skirted a large boulder. "Inviting himself over like that…"

Glancing to his right, he noticed that Orihime was struggling to keep up. She was still weak from fainting, and she seemed to be stumbling over small rocks and twigs. Slowing his pace, he found himself at her side just in time to grab her arm and keep her from falling into the dirt.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. Her large, gray eyes met his and her cheeks flushed a pretty red color.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. I'm just a bit of a klutz, that's all." She laughed weakly under his probing gaze before averting her gaze.

Realizing he still had a firm grip on her upper arm, Ichigo quickly dropped his hand, his cheeks growing warm. Clearing his throat, he scratched the back of his head. "C'mon. It's not much farther from here."

Several minutes passed in silence before they made it to the top of a small hill overlooking well kept grounds that seemed to span for miles. Lights glittered in the distance and Orihime gasped in delight.

"It looks like a palace!"

Ichigo shrugged. "Not really. My dad just likes to put lanterns all over the place for no reason."

"Can we save the idle chatter for later? We must hurry," said Ishida.

"Yeah yeah…" grumbled Ichigo before he quickly made his way down the hill. He reached up to assist Orihime, his heart hammering in his chest. The way she smiled at him, the gentleness of her touches…somehow it made it all worthwhile.

They quickly journeyed across the grounds until they reached a large doorway. The two guards posted there awoke with a start when Ichigo cleared his voice.

"K-Kurosaki-sama!" they cried.

"Glad to see you working diligently," he said dryly. "Hurry and open the gates."

"Yes sir!" After a quick salute, they scrambled to the handles and pushed the doors open. Without a backwards glance, Ichigo swiftly entered the large household, ignoring the servants that scrambled to the doorway to greet him. The doors closed with a dull thud behind him, and he cautiously glanced around the room. If he could just get the girl to a room without being noticed, then he'd –

"ICHIGO!"

With a sigh, Ichigo side-stepped his father's flying roundhouse kick and narrowly avoided being punched in the head.

"Is this any way to greet your son, you crazy old man?!" shouted Ichigo as he parried another blow before kneeing his father in the stomach.

"You're late, boy!" hollered Isshin. "You're supposed to be home at sundown each night for supper! You know the penalty for disobeying the rules!"

"I'm a grown man!" He grunted as Isshin's fist connected with his jaw, but he quickly recovered and successfully landed a kick to the back of his father's head. "Don't you dare hold me to those rules anymore!"

Orihime looked on, a mixture of confusion and worry written across her face. Blood poured freely from Ichigo's nose and his father sported a black eye.

"A-ah! E-excuse me!" Both men ceased their fighting, Ichigo holding his father at bay and Isshin trying desperately to get past his son's defenses. Isshin stared mutely at Orihime, unsure of what to make of the newcomer. "P-please don't fight," she said softly, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"Ichigo, you dog, you!" cried Isshin as he punched his son in the face. "You've finally found yourself a bride! She's quite the looker too." He silently appraised Orihime before nodding happily. "Yes, she definitely has child-bearing hips. Well done, my boy. You two will have beautiful children."

"EH?!" squeaked Orihime, her face now a brilliant red.

"I hate to disappoint you, sir, but Inoue-san –" began Ishida.

"She's just a guest, dad," said Ichigo quickly. "Her home caught on fire because of the fireworks and she has nowhere to go. Is it okay if she stays in one of the spare rooms?"

"Of course! Stay as long as you need until you're able to get back on your feet!" cried Isshin before throwing his arms around Ishida and Sado's shoulders. "Come, let's get you two a room."

"But Inoue-san –"

"Oh, don't worry about her. Ichigo will find her a room," said Isshin, winking at Ichigo.

Once he was able to secure rooms for both men, Isshin headed back towards his study. His expression hardened as he began to think about the events that had taken place that evening. His son was an idiot if he didn't think that he recognized the girl as the Priestess of the town.

* * *

"Here we are," said Ichigo as he pushed aside one of the doors, revealing a large, rather lavish room.

"Oh, Kurosaki-san!" gasped Orihime. "You didn't need to get me anything this elaborate! A simple room would have done."

"My father would have had my head if he found I had done that," muttered Ichigo. Scratching the back of his head, he waited awkwardly for something to come to mind. Finding nothing, he turned around after murmuring good night, but was stopped when she grabbed his sleeve.

"W-would you like to come in for a moment?" she asked meekly, her cheeks flaming.

Swallowing thickly, Ichigo nodded and followed her inside. Sitting at a low table, he glanced around the room, unsure of what to say.

"My brother-" Ichigo glanced up when she began to speak. "- never actually told me what you would look like or what your personality would be like." She smiled warmly at him.

"Er…well… I never had an idea I would be meeting someone like you either," muttered Ichigo, his gaze averting to the floor.

"Kurosaki-san –"

"Please, stop with the formalities. I can't stand them."

"K-Kurosaki-kun then…" Orihime's cheeks flushed and her heart hammered wildly in her chest, but she pressed on. "H-have you ever protected someone before?"

"Protected someone?" Ichigo's brow furrowed at her question, unsure of how he should answer. "Not really."

"Not even your family?"

"They can take care of themselves," he said gruffly. "Why are you asking me all of these questions anyway?"

"Kurosaki-kun…would you be willing to protect me?"

Ichigo was shocked at the stern expression on her face and the determination flickering in her eyes. "Protect you? Don't you have two body guards already?"

"Ishida-kun and Sado-kun won't be able to protect me from this, I'm afraid."

"What do you need protecting from? This isn't making any sense."

Sadness flickered across her eyes briefly and she smiled weakly at him. "I need you to protect me from the man who truly wishes to kill me."

* * *

_I know what you guys are thinking. How could I end it there? Because I love cliffhangers, that's why! xD Let's see now… I would absolutely love to be able to hit 90 reviews this time around. If you guys can make it happen, I can make another update happen. ;) Thanks again for all of your support!_

_- Nagi_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: **__D: Holy cow! 103 reviews already?! You guys are truly awesome. :) Hopefully this chapter won't disappoint you even though I have a feeling it'll just give you more questions than answers._

_A super special thank-you to my awesometastic beta __**Madhvija **__for looking this over for me. This one's for you! :D_

_**Reviews: **__I'd like to thank __**Blitch, Babiip, copperheadfightingninja, Sousou Moutoku, AliKat12, Enelya87, Spice3132, ssapphireangel, TwilightRocker55, Emuri, Sweet Yet Painful, DancerGrl16, Twix10, aej1085, AnimeGirlPan, zodious, Tia-Chan18, Yanaril, hannehbuns, bleachbabe03, dracopoet, aki6**__, and __**Rairakku Hana**__ for reviewing! 3_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach and all characters, plots, etc. belong to __**Tite Kubo**__. I'm just borrowing them for a little while._

_

* * *

_

Sunlight filtered through the window as birds chirped merrily outside, informing the world that a new day had begun. With a groan, Ichigo rolled onto his side and pulled his blanket over his head to shield his eyes from the early morning light. Brows furrowed, he closed his eyes to try to fall back asleep but eventually gave up on his endeavor. Running a hand over his face, he frowned at the melodic voice that floated through his head.

"_Kurosaki-kun…would you be willing to protect me?"_

Throwing his blanket off of himself, he rolled onto his back and glowered at the ceiling. _'How the hell am I going to protect her when I was supposed to kill her?' _he thought miserably.

With a sigh, he remembered the sad smile the girl had been wearing when she made her request. It was almost as if she knew it would be a difficult task.

"_I need you to protect me from the man who truly wishes to kill me."_

Running his fingers through his hair in agitation, he tried to wrap his mind around what she had said.

'_The man who truly wants to kill her? But…I was supposed to kill her. Is there someone else who –'_

Startled from his thoughts as his bedroom door was unceremoniously thrown open, he turned his attention to the doorway. Yuzu stood in his doorway, her usual apron tied around her and a ladle in hand. Ichigo's heart rate accelerated when he noticed the panicked look in her eyes.

"Yuzu, what happened?" He quickly rose to his feet and advanced on his sister.

"Onii-chan, there's…there's some scary man walking around the house!" she cried out, tears welling in her eyes.

"What does he look like?" Ichigo's mind began racing, trying to think of how someone was able to sneak into their home undetected.

"He's really tall and has dark hair that covers one of his eyes!" Yuzu suddenly threw her arms around her brother, tears streaming down her face. "He walked into the kitchen this morning while I was making breakfast and I was so scared!"

After a moment, Ichigo chuckled and ruffled his sister's hair.

"Onii-chan, it's not funny!" cried Yuzu indignantly.

"Yuzu, you don't need to be afraid of him. He's a guest," said Ichigo, a small smile still tugging on his lips. Yuzu's eyes widened and she relinquished her grasp on her brother.

"He's staying here? For how long?"

Frowning, Ichigo pondered his sister's question. "I'm not sure. It could be a few days or a few weeks."

"Oh… Well, what's his name?"

"His name? What did she say it was again…?" Crossing his arms, Ichigo bowed his head in thought for a moment before his gaze snapped up to meet Yuzu's. "Oh yeah! It was Chad, or something like that."

"Okay!" Turning on her heel, Yuzu headed towards the doorway, but paused and turned back to face Ichigo. "Ah, I almost forgot. Breakfast is almost ready, so please don't be late this morning."

"Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes," said Ichigo as he waved his sister away.

Once his sister had left, he sighed heavily. With a grimace, he wondered what else could go wrong that morning.

* * *

Snuggling into the plush blankets that covered her, Orihime smiled softly. Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of birds singing in the courtyard and she stifled a yawn. Running her fingers over the elaborately embroidered covers, she traced a rather interesting pattern as her thoughts wandered to the previous night. So much had happened so quickly, she was still somewhat stunned.

Closing her eyes, she sighed softly before gazing at the ceiling. She had finally met him. The man her brother spoke of before he passed away. Her heart thumped wildly against her chest at the thought of being in such a close proximity to him, but she willed her pulse to slow. Her brows furrowed as she tried to recall the images she had seen in her premonition. She had seen the man before, but she couldn't put her finger on where. A tendril of fear gripped her but she hastily pushed it away. This wasn't the time to let her emotions get the better of her.

"I hope I didn't burden Kurosaki-kun by asking him to protect me…" she murmured. Shaking her head, she slapped her cheeks and puffed them out. "I mustn't think like that! Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts…"

A soft knock on her door shook her from her thoughts and she hastily clamored out of the soft bedding. Smoothing out the wrinkles in her robe, she tentatively gripped the handle and slid the door open. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed as a pair of amber eyes gazed back.

"K-Kurosaki-kun! What can I do for you?"

Clearing his throat, Ichigo averted his gaze from the tempting young woman before him. "I just wanted to let you know breakfast is almost ready."

"Ah! Thank you, Kurosaki-kun!" she replied cheerfully. "I shall join you in the dining room once I am dressed."

"I uh…was actually going to ask if you wanted to walk with me." Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo awkwardly let his gaze wander back to her curious one. "I don't want you to get lost on the way there."

Orihime's cheeks flamed and her heart pounded painfully against her ribs under his uncertain gaze. Waving her hands in front of her face, she smiled warmly at him.

"T-that's quite alright, Kurosaki-kun! I won't get lost, and if I do I'll just light a flare and –"

"Inoue, please. Just…just let me escort you there. At least until you get used to where everything is." Averting his gaze to the ceiling, he felt his cheeks grow warm under her surprised gaze.

"I-if you insist…" she murmured.

"I'll wait for you out here," he said, gesturing to the hallway.

"O-okay!"

Flashing a brilliant smile at him, Orihime slid the door shut and turned to face the small bag containing her belongings. Holding a hand to her racing heart, she couldn't help but beam at her good luck.

* * *

Tapping his foot against the wooden floor, Ichigo calmly waited for Orihime to dress and meet him in the hallway. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the wall, his brows furrowed in thought. He hadn't intended to escort her to the dining hall, but the offer had slipped past his lips unnoticed. Just the sight of her large, expressive eyes and plump lips had been enough for him to throw caution to the winds.

Running a hand through his hair, he idly wondered what situations he would be drawn into if he agreed to protect her from whatever force was after her. The council would likely be furious with his decision, but that was his burden to bear.

'_Maybe I can reason with them,'_ he thought, a bit of optimism forcing its way into his thoughts. _'If I can show them that she really doesn't pose a threat to us…'_

His thoughts were disrupted as the sound of the door beside him sliding open greeted his ears. Pushing himself away from the wall, he felt his cheeks warm as his gaze traversed over her curvaceous figure. She wore a simple sky blue yukata with lavender chrysanthemum blossoms printed on the light-weight fabric. A darker blue obi secured the outfit and accentuated her small waist. Her auburn hair was no longer disheveled, but pulled back into a low side-ponytail, the silken strands cascading over her shoulder. The blue hairpins she had been wearing the previous night resided in their usual position on either side of her face, securing her bangs.

She smiled up at him, unaware of how flustered Ichigo had become. Her eyes widened under his gaze and she gasped.

"Ah! I'm so sorry that I kept you waiting, Kurosaki-kun! I think that some mischievous spirit came during the night and misplaced my yukata, so I –" She trailed off as he held up his hand to silence her.

"It's alright Inoue. No need to apologize."

Clearing his throat, he turned his back to her and started down the hallway. Orihime stared at his back for a moment, somewhat embarrassed for rambling once again. Ichigo paused and turned back to look at her, curious as to why she wasn't following him. Raising an eyebrow at her stunned expression, he watched in amusement as she squeaked and scrambled to catch up to him. In her haste, she tripped over one of the floorboards, her eyes wide with mortification. Just as she was about to tumble to the floor, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and steadied her.

Blushing profusely, Orihime glanced up at her savior. His amber eyes penetrated her gray ones and she swore she felt him probing her soul. Her stomach fluttered nervously and she couldn't help but mentally note how _right_ this felt – his arm wrapped around her waist and her hands pressed against the hard planes of his chest. Swallowing thickly, she noticed that his eyes shone with repressed power. Tearing her gaze away from his, she took in the rest of his facial features. He had a strong chin, lined with the light fuzz of facial hair, and high cheekbones. His nose was straight, although she could tell it had been broken several times, and despite his mouth being set in a grim line, she noted that his lips looked soft to the touch.

Unsure of what to do, Ichigo merely stared at the girl in his arms. Her cheeks were flushed a pretty shade of pink and her gray eyes sparkled in the early morning light. Her lips were slightly parted in surprise and he couldn't stop himself from wondering if they were as soft as they appeared to be. Her hands were warm and their warmth penetrated his clothing as they rested innocently on his chest. His cheeks flushed an uncharacteristically bright shade of red when he noticed her chest pressed tightly against his chest, much like the previous night when he carried her. Then his current situation dawned on him.

Eyes widening, he withdrew his arm from around her petite frame and took a step back. If anyone had seen them, he was sure that it would spread throughout the manor like wildfire. He could hear the maids gossiping excitedly to one another, _"I saw the master embracing a young woman in broad daylight! How scandalous!"_

Grimacing at the thought, he quickly averted his gaze. Scratching the back of his neck, he awkwardly shifted his weight from one foot to the other, wishing that the tension between them would disperse.

"I-I'm so sorry," murmured Orihime as she bowed her head. "I'm rather clumsy sometimes. Ah! B-but thank you for catching me! If you hadn't, I could have hit my head and then who knows what kind of spirits would possess my body and –" She clamped a hand over her mouth as her cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

Chuckling, Ichigo couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips. This woman was so energetic and imaginative; it was only natural that she would create joy for those around her.

"It's not a problem. Don't worry so much," he muttered before resuming his walk towards the dining hall. After a moment of silence, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. Her head was bowed, her gaze trained on the floor, but the tips of her ears were a bright red. Furrowing his brows, he raked his brain for something to say in order to ease the awkward silence between them. Finding nothing, he returned his gaze to the hallway before him.

"Wow!" gasped Orihime suddenly, drawing his attention back to her. She was leaning over the railing, her eyes wide at the expansive grounds before her. "It's so…so…_big_!"

"It's nothing to be impressed about," said Ichigo as he joined her by the railing.

Glancing up at him, Orihime noted the grief that graced his features as he stared at the large maple tree growing in the center of the courtyard. Her smile fading, she reached out to touch his forearm, but drew her hand back quickly. Clenching her hand close to her chest, she lowered her gaze, her cheeks flushing.

Tearing his eyes away from the emerald green foliage that only seemed to remind him of his failure to protect those close to him, Ichigo glanced at Orihime, his mouth set in a grim line. He noticed the pained look on her face as she clutched at her hand and his brows furrowed.

"Oi, are you –"

Ichigo trailed off when he heard the distinct sound of footsteps approaching rapidly. His muscles tensed automatically, his body ready to flee at a moment's notice as the footsteps grew louder. Orihime's head snapped up at the sound, her eyes wide at the sudden change in Ichigo's demeanor. His eyes hardened as he met her gaze for a split second before he turned to face the oncoming threat.

"ICHIGO!"

Orihime was able to see a flash of raven black hair before Ichigo blocked a blow. Squeezing her eyes tight, she covered her head with her hands, hoping to avoid taking a blow herself.

"Tch. Didn't think you'd be able to block it," they scoffed. Orihime's eyes widened – it wasn't a man who had just attacked them. It was a woman!

"What makes you think I wouldn't be able to block your weak attempt at an attack?" growled Ichigo. He glanced back at Orihime, his eyes quickly roving her cowering frame to make sure she was uninjured.

"You've grown soft, Ichigo," chuckled the woman. Removing her fist from the palm of Ichigo's hand, she took a step back and smoothed out her robes.

"I have not!" He glared at the chuckling woman, his arms crossed over his chest. "What the hell do you want, Rukia?"

"That's no way to speak to your superior, is it?" chided Rukia playfully as she shook her finger in Ichigo's direction. She grinned when she noticed Ichigo's left eye twitching in irritation.

Letting her gaze slide from her furious companion, she quickly assessed the young woman standing behind him. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but her aura… Rukia frowned slightly when she could not make sense of the gentle, yet powerful aura emanating from the girl.

'_This must be the girl Nii-sama spoke of,'_ she thought as she eyed Orihime critically. _'Why is she in the Kurosaki's mansion?'_

Clearing his throat, Ichigo waited impatiently for Rukia to answer his question. Rukia jumped a bit at the sound, but quickly replaced her look of surprise with her usual stern demeanor.

"Ichigo, the council wishes to speak with you."

"Can't it wait until after breakfast?" grumbled Ichigo. His stomach was beginning to growl, and he swore he could hear Orihime's stomach growl as well.

"Absolutely not," snapped Rukia. Grabbing the front of his robes, she pulled his face close to hers, her eyes narrowing. "You're coming with me whether you want to or not. The council will not wait any longer." Without another word, Rukia wordlessly released the front of his robes and walked away.

Turning towards Orihime, Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "Er…sorry about this. I guess I can't avoid them forever."

Rukia halted her progress down the hallway when she didn't sense Ichigo following her. Her eyes narrowing, she glanced over her shoulder and sighed in exasperation. Stomping back towards her long-time friend, she grabbed the collar of his robes and proceeded to drag him down the hallway behind her.

"H-hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" shouted Ichigo as he struggled against her grasp.

"Shut up, idiot. I told you that you were coming with me whether you wanted to or not."

"K-Kurosaki-kun!" cried Orihime as she watched Ichigo being dragged down the hallway by the petite woman. Puffing her cheeks out in irritation, she glanced around the hallway. Crossing her arms, her brows furrowed in thought for a moment before she sighed and turned back towards the railing overlooking the courtyard.

"Now how am I supposed to find my way to the dining hall…?"

* * *

_The ultimate question of life: how do I find my way to the dining hall? Lol. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'd like to reach 125 reviews this time around. :) Pretty please with sugar on top? Thanks again for all of your support! :D_

_- Nagi_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note:**__ Hello again! I apologize for the wait but…well, I'm sure you've heard all of my excuses by now. School started up this week, so I'm not sure how often I will be able to update since it depends on my workload. Hopefully I'll be able to keep it somewhat regulated in terms of updating. A super-duper big thank-you goes out to my amazing beta, __**Madhvija**__ for looking over this per usual. (heart)  
_

_This chapter is dedicated to the awesome __**Rairakku Hana **__for her very late birthday present! I hope this will tide you over until I can color that spread for you. ;)_

_**Reviews:**__ A big thanks to __**angel-puppeteer, Spice3132, copperheadfightingninja, Bullet in the Brainpan Squish, Shrinking Violet66, AnimeGirlPan, Babiip, Blitch, aki6, bleachbabe03, slipperybrick, hannehbuns, Enelya87**__ and __**Demonbloodfeeder**__ for reviewing! I'd also like to thank everyone who has story alerted/favorited this story! Cookies for everyone! :D_

_

* * *

_

"I can walk by myself, you know," grumbled Ichigo.

"I'm not taking any chances on you escaping as soon as I release you," stated Rukia matter-of-factly.

Grumbling, Ichigo crossed his arms and glared at the ground. Rukia had a firm grasp on the sleeve of his yukata as she led him towards the ominous building positioned between the three clans' properties. It was a large, wooden structure similar to the main building of an estate. Ichigo's scowl deepened as they drew near, apprehensive to face the council.

"You deserve this, you know."

"What did you just say?" snapped Ichigo. He was growing irritated with her increasingly haughty attitude – it was bad enough he would have to deal with not only her brother but her lover as well during his meeting with the council.

"Letting that girl stay with you after you were supposed to kill her," murmured Rukia. Her pace slowed until she came to an abrupt stop, causing Ichigo to stumble slightly when she pulled on his sleeve.

"Oi, what the hell –"

"Why didn't you kill her?" Rukia turned her gaze up to Ichigo's, a mixture of worry and pity shining in her indigo eyes. "If you had just killed her, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"That's none of your business," growled Ichigo, frowning. He should have been prepared for any questions Rukia may have had. She was one of his childhood friends and heir to the Kuchiki estate and although she rarely showed it, she was always concerned with Ichigo's well-being.

"In case you haven't noticed, it _is_ my business Ichigo," she snapped. "I can't believe you're going to give up everything for some woman! You worked so hard to get where you are now and you're just going to throw it away?!"

"I'm not throwing _anything_ away!" Wrenching his wrist out of her grasp, he glared at her. Running a hand through his hair, he exhaled heavily. "There's something about her… She's special, but she's not a threat. At least…not to us."

"Ichigo, what are you talking about? What do you mean -?!"

Shaking his head, Ichigo grimaced at the panicked tone her voice took on. "I'm not sure myself. But…there's not much to do now except wait and see what happens."

Turning to face the building before him, he took a deep breath before marching up to the large wooden doors. Scowling, he straightened his posture before pushing the heavy doors open and marching inside. A cold breeze greeted him, followed by a darkness that enveloped him as he traveled further into the room. He could distantly hear Rukia's footsteps and she hurried to catch up with him.

His feet instinctively led him towards the council's chamber. He had been summoned here so many times it was second nature to find his way around the sparsely lit corridors. Stopping just before another set of heavy wooden doors, he took a moment to steel himself for the harsh words he was sure the council would be lashing out with. Despite his familiarity with the council, he couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding he got as he stared at the doors. Shaking his head, he dispelled those thoughts and calmly pushed the door open.

Silently, he walked into the center of the room, aware of the eyes that watched him. In the dim light, he could make out the outline of chairs, positioned high above him, and the occasional profile of someone lounging in his or her chair. Turning to his left, his eyes locked with none other than Yoruichi.

"Oi! You're late!" called Yoruichi. She was slumped down in her chair, her chin resting in the palm of her hand. Although he couldn't see her face, Ichigo could tell by her voice she was becoming bored listening to the idle chatter of the older men and women in the room.

Stiffening, Ichigo bowed curtly in her direction. "I apologize for being late, Yoruichi-san." Straightening, his eyes narrowed as he surveyed the blank stares focused on him. "What is it you wish to speak with me about?"

"Like you don't know," snorted Renji. Ichigo's gaze automatically traveled to Yoruichi's right and he glowered at the man sitting there. "It's about that woman you brought back to your manor last night."

"What about her?" countered Ichigo. His hands clenched into fists at the antagonizing tone in Renji's voice.

"You were ordered to kill her, were you not?" drawled Byakuya to Yoruichi's left.

"Yes, but I –"

"But you failed in your objective," said an older woman behind him.

"Not only have you failed, but you had yet another opportunity to kill her two days ago at the temple," grunted a man somewhere to Ichigo's right. Murmurs echoed around Ichigo at the man's comment and Ichigo's jaw clenched.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" he bellowed. An immediate hush followed his outburst, but he pressed on. "She's not our enemy!"

"And how do you know that?" sneered someone in the background.

"I..." Ichigo brought his hand to his chest and clutched at the fabric of his yukata. "I can feel it. There's no doubt that she is special, but she is not our true enemy."

"Then who is?"

"I don't know," muttered Ichigo, his gaze trained on the floor.

"If you don't know who our _true_ enemy is, how can we believe you?"

"Yes, how can we be sure that you're not leading us astray to protect this woman?"

"Yeah, Kurosaki. How are we supposed to know you're not just trying to protect some girl that you've fallen for?" teased Renji. He was thoroughly enjoying getting to rag on Ichigo – ever since the young boy had been taken under Yoruichi's tutelage, it had been rather difficult for him to get a rise out of Ichigo.

Ichigo's head snapped up at Renji's words and his fierce gaze met Renji's.

"Because I've agreed to guard her."

* * *

Peeking around a corner, Orihime idly scratched her cheek in thought. She had been wandering around the endless hallways for what seemed like ages, although she knew it had only been several minutes. Her stomach growled in protest as she quickly made her way down the hallway, her gray eyes darting to and fro in the hopes of spotting someone who could lead her in the right direction. Sighing, she lightly ran her hand over her growling stomach as she continued to march down the hallway.

"Sorry…" she murmured. "Looks like we may not make it in time for breakfa-"

Inhaling deeply, Orihime's mouth instantly began watering at the scent that invaded her nostrils. Glancing around, her brows furrowed in confusion but she shrugged. Following the delicious aroma, she quickly found her way to the dining room. It was a small table and she smiled brightly when she saw that Ishida and Chad were both already positioned to the left of Isshin.

"Inoue-san, there you are," said Ishida, relief evident in his voice. "We were getting worried about you."

"Ah, I'm sorry! I um…I got lost," she murmured, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"Not to worry!" laughed Isshin joyfully before motioning for Orihime to sit on a cushion to his right. "It's rather easy to get lost here if you don't know your way."

Smiling sheepishly, Orihime settled herself on the comfortable cushion, feeling a bit awkward to be sitting beside the head of the household. Her cheeks burned as the thought of getting to sit beside Ichigo flitted across her mind. Shaking her head, she turned her attention towards Isshin.

"I'm so sorry for making you wait."

"Don't apologize," grumbled Karin to Orihime's right. "Normally dad's the one that's late to breakfast."

"Karin, how could you say such a thing?!" cried Isshin as he clutched at his chest as if he were mortally wounded.

"Because it's true."

Amidst the bickering between Karin and her father, Orihime couldn't help but smile at her good fortune. Not only had she met the man her brother often spoke of, but his family was very welcoming too.

"Excuse me, but where's Onii-chan?"

Glancing up at the quiet inquiry, Orihime flushed when her gaze locked on Yuzu. The young girl looked rather delicate compared to her sister and Orihime noted the ladle she still held in her small hand.

"He… Oh no!" cried Orihime, her gaze flying back to Isshin. "Kurosaki-kun has been kidnapped!"

Karin stared at Orihime in disbelief. "Kidnapped?"

"Yes! Oh, it was horrible Kurosaki-san! A young woman with black hair came running up and dragged Kurosaki-kun away!"

After a moment, Isshin burst into exuberant laughter. Orihime's eyes widened, shocked by the lack of concern he was showing for his only son.

"Kurosaki-san!"

"Oh, I apologize, Orihime-chan," said Isshin as he wiped away a tear from his eye. Still chuckling, he gazed at her fondly. "Ichigo was not kidnapped. That was merely his childhood friend Rukia. They often like to spar and try to catch one another unguarded."

"I see…" murmured Orihime. Dropping her gaze to the smooth wood of the table, she clasped her hands together in her lap. While there was no way she could have known that that woman was Ichigo's friend, she couldn't help the feeling of shame that enveloped her.

'_Kurosaki-san must think I'm a fool,'_ she thought miserably.

Noticing the forlorn expression on Orihime's face, Isshin instantly sobered from his laughing fit. He couldn't explain why he felt so worried about the young girl – she was the enemy for God's sake! Regardless of who she was, he couldn't bear to see a young woman upset. Clapping a hand on her shoulder, he smiled gently when she brought her wide, tear-filled eyes up to meet his.

"Don't worry. Ichigo will be joining us before we know it. I'm sure Rukia just wanted to inform him of something," he said quietly.

Nodding, Orihime hastily wiped away the tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes. Smiling warmly up at him, her heart leapt with joy.

'_So this is what it's like to have a father…'_ she thought idly.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she sensed someone standing beside her. Turning to her right, she was somewhat surprised to see a young woman placing a tray of food in front of her. While she never had any servants of her own, she had grown accustomed to the luxury from the times she had stayed with Tatsuki. However, she had never seen such a good looking young woman working as a maid before. Orihime idly wondered whether she had been raised in the Kurosaki's household. The young woman blushed furiously under Orihime's curious gaze and quickly scurried away, sparing a moment to bow formally to Isshin. Orihime shared a confused look with Ishida and Chad across the table, both of whom looked somewhat confused as well.

"Well, now that Yuzu has been kind enough to cook for all of us, why don't we dig in?" cried Isshin happily.

Glancing down the table at the young girl who had just taken her seat, Orihime smiled at her. Clapping her hands together, she bowed her head in thanks.

"_Itadakimasu_!"

Karin glanced at Orihime, her brows furrowed. There was something about the girl, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Shrugging her narrow shoulders, she disregarded the fluttering in her stomach that she usually associated with nerves.

"Say, Orihime." Orihime turned towards Karin, her chopstick resting against her lower lip. "If you want, I can show you around after breakfast."

"You'd really do that?" asked Orihime quietly, her eyes wide with surprise at the young girl's offer.

Karin shrugged nonchalantly. "Why not? I have a feeling Ichi-nii is going to be too busy dealing with the council today to be able to show you around."

"I'd like it very much if you would show me around…" Orihime trailed off, unsure of what the young girl's name was.

"Karin."

"Karin-chan," finished Orihime, smiling brightly.

Returning to her meal, Orihime's brows furrowed in worry. Whatever this council was, she had a bad feeling that Ichigo would be in trouble for helping her.

* * *

Scowling, Ichigo glowered up at the council. Not a word had been said since he exclaimed that he would be guarding Orihime – whether it was from the council or whoever it was that really wanted her dead. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, his gaze slid away from Renji's shocked expression to Yoruichi. Her eyes widened momentarily, but she soon smoothed away any look of shock that may have appeared. Leaning forward, she narrowed her eyes when she noticed the defiant look in her student's eyes.

"Ichigo, what the hell are you talking about?" she said. While her voice was quiet, Ichigo fought the urge to flinch under the silent rage that lurked beneath her words.

"Exactly as I said. I have agreed to guard Inoue," stated Ichigo, feeling his gut clench in anticipation of his mentor's next words.

Instead of responding, Yoruichi leaned back in her chair, her golden eyes still trained on Ichigo. She could hear the quiet murmurs of the people around her, but she ignored them. While they were all respected clansmen from the surrounding area, they had no control over Ichigo's actions. With a small sigh, Yoruichi closed her eyes, her mind working quickly.

"You intend to shelter this…this _girl_, even if it means defying our orders?" murmured Byakuya. His mouth was set in a grim line as he pondered the meaning behind Ichigo's words. Ichigo had never disobeyed them before, so it was somewhat of a shock to the head of the Kuchiki clan that Ichigo would do such a thing.

"Yes," said Ichigo firmly. His voice rang out through the quiet room, silencing any hushed conversations going on around him. "This girl is not our enemy, therefore we have no reason to harm her."

"That may be," began Renji, his voice taking on a deadly tone. "However, if we do not know who this enemy is we can only assume that you are trying to shelter her from her fate."

"I'm not! I swear, I'm telling you the truth!" protested Ichigo. "She…she had a vision of the man who wants her dead – our true enemy." Ichigo noticed Yoruichi stiffen in her seat, but pressed on. "We cannot harm an innocent woman until we know for sure that there isn't someone pulling the strings behind all of this."

A murmur of agreement swept around the room and Yoruichi's eyes softened slightly. Ichigo looked frazzled and unsure of himself, but she had an odd feeling that he was telling the truth. There was no reason for him to start lying to the council now. Not when he had so much to lose.

"Very well. Ichigo, I will let your indiscretion pass…for now. However, we will be keeping an eye on you and this Inoue-girl until we are sure of the details."

Ichigo stared at Yoruichi, relief flooding his lean form. She was giving him another chance; not only to prove that he was worthy of being second in command of their forces, but to prove that he was right about his choice to guard Orihime. Fighting back the grin that threatened to break through his grim expression, Ichigo bowed.

"Thank you, Yoruichi-san."

As he turned to exit the room, he was stopped as Yoruichi's voice rang out in the silent room.

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to meet this girl you seem so determined to guard. Bring her by the training grounds around sunset."

"Yes ma'am." Bowing again, Ichigo quickly exited the room. Leaning against the doors, he sighed in relief. Running his hand through his hair, he chastised himself for being so nervous.

Pushing himself away from the doors, he strolled down the corridors, intent on returning home and possibly sneaking something from the kitchen to eat before lunch. Stifling a yawn, he idly entertained the idea of taking an afternoon nap in the meadow just outside the manor's walls.

'_Maybe I can bring Inoue with too,'_ he thought. Eyes widening, he felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of bringing the young woman with him. Frowning, he couldn't explain why his heart soared at the thought of being alone with her and potentially getting to know her on a personal and intimate level. Shaking his head, he scowled at the perverted thoughts circulating around in his head. He wasn't like Keigo or Mizuiro when it came to women. Scratching the fine stubble that lined his jaw, he neglected to see the figure racing towards him. Eyes widening, he saw furious violet eyes and raven black hair swirling around her figure mere inches away from him.

Then her fist collided with his jaw.

* * *

Humming a cheerful tune, Isshin neatly placed a scroll atop the small pile on the edge of his desk. Bright sunlight streamed through the open windows, a light breeze filling the room with the scent of grass, flowers and the sounds of birds chirping.

It was a beautiful day, so why did he feel as if something horrible was going to happen?

Brows furrowed, he chewed on his thumb nail and leaned back in his chair. There was really no reason to be worried; he would find out the outcome of the council's decision soon enough. Karin had taken Orihime onto the grounds to show her around and Yuzu was safely within the manor practicing her calligraphy.

'_Everyone's safe and sound, so why? Why this feeling of foreboding?'_ mused Isshin silently.

As if to answer his thoughts, the doors to his study burst open to reveal a young man breathing heavily.

"Sir, I have urgent news!"

Waving the boy over, Isshin's stomach clenched as the feeling of foreboding grew stronger. Shakily, the boy handed him a small scroll, fear evident on his face. Nodding, Isshin dismissed the messenger and hastily untied the scroll. His eyes scanned the parchment, fear and worry washing over him. Upon reading the final line, his stomach dropped, leaving him feeling empty and nauseous. The paper drifted silently onto the table, Isshin's eyes wide and blank. Finally coming to his senses, Isshin's eyes hardened as his mind raced with ideas and solutions to ensure his family's safety. Slamming his fist down onto the table, he cursed.

"Shit!"

* * *

_Man, I really hope I don't get anyone coming after me with a torch and/or pitchfork after this chapter, lol. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Review please! I'd love to be able to reach 130 reviews this time around. Thanks so much! (heart)  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author**__**'s note:**__ I'm SO sorry for taking so long with this update! D: I ended up getting a temporary second job and an internship, so my spare time was well...spare. I have finished my internship so I have a ton more spare time and I hope to be able to get back into the groove of writing on a regular basis. As of right now, I'm working on the next chapter for "Thinking of You" so expect to see that sometime soon. :)_

_A super-duper big thank-you goes out to my amazing beta, __**Madhvija**__ for looking over this per usual. 3 You're such an awesome beta, love._

_**Reviews:**__ A big thanks to __**copperheadfightingninja, SpeeDemon, alice hattercandy, Fostersb, bleachbabe03, Spice3132, Bullet in the Brainpan Squish, Tia-Chan18, Enelya87, x3Sn0w, Blitch, Rairakku Hana, Soulslayer317, Shrinking Violet66, DancerGrl16, AMCApril, hannehbuns, slipperybrick, Death-Angel-of-Anime, Innocence of a rose, GoldDragon08, bleachedbobbette**__, and __**Jordy rox ur sox**__ for reviewing! You guys are always giving me the motivation to work on this and come up with new ideas, so thank you!_

_

* * *

_

"You idiot! What the hell were you thinking?!"

Groaning, Ichigo lay on his back, squinting against the bright sunlight that was shining down on him. Opening his mouth to retaliate amongst his assailant's tirade, he winced slightly at the pain in his jaw. Reaching up, he gently massaged the joint while silently promising himself that he would beat the living daylights out of whoever had hit him. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he glared at the figure that stood above him. Their face was shrouded in shadow, a result of him looking into the sun, and it took him a moment to recognize the harsh voice that was throwing insults at him.

"God, I can't _believe_ you!"

"Rukia..." growled Ichigo, his mouth turning down into a scowl. "What the fuck did you do that for?"

"Why did I do that, he asks!" shouted Rukia before laughing forcefully. Jabbing a finger into Ichigo's face, she shouted at him, her eyes blazing with fury. "I hit you because you're a fucking moron! _That's_ why!"

Shoving her hand away, Ichigo pushed himself to his feet, unable to stand the petite woman towering over him any longer. "How exactly am I a moron, you crazy woman?!"

"Oh, so you're not even aware of what stupid predicament you went and got yourself into?" Shaking her head, Rukia crossed her arms before shooting a scathing glare at her friend. "Do you ever think before you talk or do you just say whatever comes to mind?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" shouted Ichigo. He was growing rather irritated with Rukia talking in circles and just wanted answers.

"The council! What you said to the council!" shrieked Rukia furiously as she pointed towards the building that Ichigo had emerged from moments earlier. "Do you have any idea how stupid it was for you to stand up to the council like that?!"

"I'm well aware that it was a dumb move on my part, but I can't let them condemn an innocent woman to death!" Curling his hands into fists, Ichigo felt an emotion he had never experienced rising within him. His heart pounded loudly against his ribcage,fueled by the adrenaline pumping through his veins. His eyes flashed dangerously as he glared at Rukia. "Let them put me under arrest for my actions. I don't care what they do to me, but I can't let them slaughter Inoue without the proper proof!"

Blinking in surprise at his heated tone, Rukia felt as if she had been knocked sideways by a large man. Several moments of silence passed before she could finally grasp at the thoughts swirling around in her head.

"Ichigo, are you...are you sure that this girl is worth risking everything for?"

"What?" spluttered Ichigo, clearly caught off guard by Rukia's inquiry. Frowning, he averted his gaze as he pondered the question. His cheeks flushed slightly when he pictured Orihime's smiling face, unable to identify why his heart skipped a beat when he thought of her.

"Why Ichigo, you're all red," teased Rukia, a wide grin spreading across her face.

"Shut up!" growled Ichigo, his cheeks growing redder as Rukia continued to tease him. "I shouldn't have to deal with this shit," he muttered as he pushed past Rukia, intent on returning home.

"H-hey! Don't walk away from me while I'm talking to you!" shouted Rukia as she ran after him.

Huffing, she fell in step with him and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and was surprised to see him sporting a rather thoughtful expression. Turning her gaze towards the sky, she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking so intently about, but was hesitant to ask.

_'Ichigo, I don't know what you think you're doing by sheltering this girl, but I have a feeling that this is the least of your worries.'_

* * *

Running his hand wearily over his face, Isshin continued his mindless pacing across his study. Despite not having the message in front of him, he could see the words that were written on the parchment as clear as day in his mind's eye. Pausing in front of the wide window overlooking the fields surrounding his home, he found no comfort in the bright sunlight or cheerfully chirping birds.

Disturbed by the message's contents, he had summoned a messenger and urgently told him to send word to the surrounding clans of this newest development. Now all he could do was wait for a response.

Bracing his hand on the windowsill, Isshin bowed his head as he contemplated his options.

_'I could try to keep the children inside the manor, but then they would know something was wrong,'_ he thought. His gaze was torn away from the wooden frame when he heard laughter in the distance. Glancing out at the vast field, his eyes widened as he spotted a flash of auburn hair. Orihime was walking along a path beside Karin, laughing gaily at something his daughter had said.

Slowly, he turned back to his desk, his eyes focused on the scroll lying innocently on the wooden surface.

_'That bastard... He's after that priestess, just like before,'_ he thought woodenly. A surge of rage flowed through his veins at the thought of another tragedy befalling his family and he clenched his hand at his side. _ 'I won't let that bastard get away with this!'_

* * *

Pinching her lips together, Orihime's brows furrowed in concentration as she gazed intently at the target sitting two hundred meters away. Drawing back her right arm, she pulled the string of her bow taught, the arrow held loosely between her fingers. After a moment of adjusting her aim, she released the arrow, the string snapping back into place with a twang as the projectile flew into the air. Holding her breath, she lowered her arm and gazed expectantly at the target. Her breath rushed out of her in relief when the arrow hit the center of the target.

Orihime turned around to look at Karin as a low whistle greeted her, blinking in surprise.

"Nice shot."

Scratching her head, Orihime laughed nervously. "Thank you... It's been awhile since I've had the opportunity to practice my archery."

Shouldering her quiver, Karin watched Orihime critically as she gathered her things. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was a certain power emanating from the gentle woman, but it was like nothing she'd ever felt before. Despite this, she couldn't help but feel calmed by Orihime's presence.

After gathering her belongings, Orihime turned back to face Karin, smiling brightly. A small smirk tugged at Karin's lips as she followed Orihime down the path leading back to the manor. They traveled in silence for a while, both of them taking in the warmth of the sun and sounds of birds in the distance.

"Say, Orihime-chan, what do you think of my brother?"

Startled by the sudden question, Orihime merely stared at the younger girl, her eyes wide with shock. "Wh-what?"

"Ichi-nii. What do you think of him?"

Swallowing thickly, Orihime felt hot color climbing her cheeks under Karin's curious gaze. Licking her dry lips, she struggled to find an answer while ignoring her heart as it slammed painfully into her ribcage. "I...w-well, he seems like a very nice man," she stuttered.

Chuckling softly at Orihime's obvious discomfort with the current topic, Karin grinned mischievously at her. "Ichi-nii can be a jerk sometimes, but don't take anything he says to heart. He's never had a way with words."

Averting her gaze to the ground, Orihime nodded, silently informing Karin that she had heard her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but whenever she was near Ichigo – or when he was mentioned during a conversation for that matter – her heart raced and she felt lightheaded. Orihime bit her lower lip. She had always been told that someday she would meet a young man with flaming orange hair and that he would save her life.

'Onii-chan, you were always so sure of yourself when you told me about him,' she thought wistfully. 'Does he really have the power to save me from my fate?'

"Hey, Orihime-chan!"

Blinking, Orihime was startled from her thoughts to see Karin waving a hand in her face, her brows furrowed in concern at her lack of response. "Ah, sorry Karin-chan. I was just daydreaming again," said Orihime, laughing lightly.

Straightening up, Karin jabbed her thumb in the direction of the kitchen. "I was going to grab something to eat before supper. Did you want something too?"

"Oh, n-no thank you." Shaking her head, she smiled warmly at Karin, a sudden feeling of security enveloping her. "I think I'm going to try finding Ishida-kun and Sado-kun; I'm sure they've found some paperwork for me to fill out."

"Paperwork? I thought priestesses didn't have to do anything but make appearances and see the occasional farmer," said Karin as she cocked her head to one side, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"That's a common misconception," said Orihime, chuckling lightly. "While I do have to make appearances at festivals, there's actually quite a lot of work that I have to do in order to help maintain peace between the locals. It can actually be exhausting at times."

"Well that doesn't sound like something I'd want to do," muttered Karin. Turning on her heel, she began to head towards the kitchen before she paused and turned back to face Orihime. "Oi, you remember how to get to your room, right?"

Seeing Orihime nod in the affirmative, Karin negligently waved good-bye to her and disappeared through the entryway. Waving in return, Orihime smiled softly as she watched the young girl turn the corner and head towards the kitchen. Lowering her hand, she turned to gaze out at the expansive fields surrounding her, her mind racing with everything that had happened to her since she had been taken from the only home she'd ever known.

_'I bet Tatsuki-chan is going to be worried about me. I hope she doesn't try to come find me,'_ she thought mournfully. Turning her gaze to the sky, she sighed softly as birds chirped merrily in the distance. Thoughts of her brother and all of the stories he had told her entered her mind and she shook her head, a determined look on her face.

_'No, I won't get depressed! Kurosaki-kun's family has been so nice to me, so I can't take their generosity for granted!'_

Pumping her fist into the air, she smiled brightly and marched down the pathway that wound around the large manor. Humming softly to herself, she deposited her bow and quiver at the small storage shed a short way from her quarters. Heading into the large building, she took her time taking in each detail of the walls – everything from the lacquered wood adorning the windowsills to the vases filled with delicate flowers picked from the nearby meadows.

_'It must be nice to have such a lovely home to grow up in,'_ she thought wistfully as she peered out of a large window at the expansive grounds.

Blinking in surprise, she turned around as the sound of two people shouting greeted her ears. Tilting her head to the side, she debated whether or not she should investigate the sounds or simply leave it be.

_'I shouldn't interfere, but what if someone is being attacked?'_

Suddenly panicked, she barreled down the hallway, paying no attention to any of the maids she passed in her hurry. Rounding a corner, the shouting became louder and her steps slowed as she neared a sliding door.

Her heart pounding, she pressed her back against the wall beside the door and inched closer to the door. Pushing away the nagging voice in her head that was chiding her for eavesdropping, she frowned as she leaned closer, hoping to be able to hear what they were saying.

"...Don't know why you're getting so bent out of shape. It's a simple question."

_'That must be the woman from earlier...'_ Tapping her cheek, Orihime racked her brain in an attempt to recall what the older woman's name was. Having no luck, she shrugged her shoulders in defeat while making a note to formally introduce herself to the petite woman at a later time.

"Don't give me that bullshit!"

Eyes widening, Orihime's heart skipped a beat at the irritated voice that floated through the thin door.

_'Th-that's Kurosaki-kun's voice!' _ Glancing around the hallway, she felt a hot blush stain her cheeks. _'Oh dear...this must be his room! I hope he doesn't find me out here because I don't know what I'll do...'_

Deciding that it would be best for her to leave before being discovered, she turned to tip-toe down the hallway, but froze when she heard her name. Unable to squelch her curiosity, she slipped back to her position beside the door and continued to eavesdrop, studiously ignoring the sinking feeling that filled her stomach the longer she stood there.

* * *

Grinding his teeth in irritation, Ichigo glowered at Rukia as she calmly sipped at her tea as if she had just asked him how the weather was or how his day was going.

"_Excuse me?"_

Sighing softly, Rukia placed her teacup on the small wooden table and peered at Ichigo with a bored expression. "Do not make me repeat myself again; what do you see in this Inoue girl?"

"Well...she seems like a nice girl. A little air-headed, but she's harmless," muttered Ichigo as he scratched the back of his neck, feeling awkward to be talking about Orihime to his childhood friend.

"Are you sure about that?" inquired Rukia softly. Noticing Ichigo's confused look, she took a sip of her tea before continuing. "What I mean is, she's wanted dead for a reason Ichigo. I can't imagine that she's completely harmless."

Scowling, Ichigo contemplated what Rukia had just said, but quickly pushed the notion that she may be right away. "I know that there's...something different about her. I can't put my finger on what it is exactly, but I don't think it's a harm to us. Whatever it is."

"So you're going to trust her despite the council wanting her dead?"

"What other choice do I have?" grumbled Ichigo.

"Oh hell, I don't know!" shouted Rukia, becoming exasperated with Ichigo. "Kill her like you were _ordered to_?"

"After the hell I went through with the council earlier?! Fuck that! I'd rather die than have those old bastards have the last say in what I do!"

"Well if you keep up this rebellious streak, that might just happen," muttered Rukia bitterly.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

"I think you know damn well what that means!" shouted Rukia as she slammed her tiny fist on the table before pointing accusingly at him. "You're already wrapped around that little girl's finger and she's going to be the death of you! Hell, you're already on suspension as it is! Are you really going to throw away all of the hard work you've done just for the sake of one innocent woman?!"

"I am not throwing away everything I've worked for," growled Ichigo, his temper getting the better of him. "Whether Inoue will be the death of me or not, I can't sentence an innocent woman to death until we have proof that she is a danger!"

"So you're saying that you will carry out your orders if she is found to be a threat?" murmured Rukia.

"If that's what it comes down to...yes."

A small thud from outside his room caught his attention and his gaze jerked to the sliding door. Eyes narrowing, he approached the door, preparing to give his father a good beating for eavesdropping on his private conversations again. As he slid the door open, his eyes widened when instead of finding his father crouched beside the door, he found Orihime on her knees, holding her head. She ceased rubbing her head and slowly turned her gaze to him, fear and sorrow swirling in the depths of her eyes. He merely stared at her, unsure of what to say and fearing that she had overheard what he had said.

"Inoue, what are you doing here?"

"I...I..." Stammering, she forced a bright smile on her face as she laughed sheepishly. "I was chasing a gnome and he burrowed under the floorboards! I thought I could catch him before he disappeared, but he still got away." Rising to her feet, she bowed quickly, her smile growing strained under Ichigo's intense gaze. "If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my room now. Sorry if I interrupted anything!"

Stunned, Ichigo merely watched as she ran down the hallway, unsure of what to make of her reaction. Frowning, he had a feeling that it had nothing to do with chasing gnomes – whatever those were – and everything to do with what Rukia had said. An immense sense of guilt settled in his chest and without another thought, he took off down the hallway shouting for her to wait.

Poking her head out of the room, Rukia watched Ichigo chase after Orihime and sighed. Shaking her head, she returned to the table, intent on finishing her tea before it became cold.

* * *

Stumbling slightly, Orihime grasped at the wall, momentarily steadying herself. Tears welled in the corner of her eyes as she choked back the sobs that threatened to escape her.

_'Stupid, stupid girl! You should have known that no matter what Onii-chan said, nothing is certain!'_

"Inoue, wait!"

Gripping the front of her yukata, Orihime willed her heart to slow. The sound of his footsteps grew louder and she pushed herself away from the wall, wanting nothing more than to escape from her current predicament. She gasped when his long fingers curled around her wrist, effectively stopping her.

"Inoue, what did you hear?"

"I didn't hear anything! I was chasing that gnome and-"

"Bullshit," spat Ichigo. He could feel her tense at his tone of voice and he took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. "I know you weren't chasing gnomes or whatever the hell you call them. Tell me what you heard."

Averting her gaze, Orihime tried to push down the shame and humiliation that was welling up within her, but to no avail. Ichigo could see right through her and her chest became tight at the thought.

"I didn't hear anything," she murmured. "Please let me go. I want to return to my room."

Frowning at her stubbornness, Ichigo tightened his grip on her wrist as she tried to wriggle away. "You're not going anywhere. I want to know what you heard."

Biting her lower lip, Orihime's mind began racing as she debated whether to tell the truth or try to hide her sorrow like she usually did. Tears silently spilled down her cheeks, but she kept her gaze averted so that Ichigo wouldn't see.

"I heard..." Taking a deep breath to steady her quavering voice, she pushed on. "I heard that woman saying that you were throwing everything away for me."

Scoffing, Ichigo shook his head in disbelief. "Don't listen to Rukia. That crazy woman has no idea what she's talking about."

"But she -"

"She was being melodramatic."

Nibbling on her lower lip, Orihime pondered Ichigo's words. 'If she was being dramatic, then...'

"So I'm not a burden then?" she whispered.

"Eh? Who the hell said you were a burden?" Scratching the back of his neck, Ichigo silently wondered whether Orihime had self-confidence issues or if it was just her personality to put others before herself. "Sure the council was pretty pissed, but they'll get over it."

"Oh..." Quickly wiping away her tears, Orihime chided herself for not believing in him. Her cheeks flushed as she turned to look at him, suddenly realizing that his strong hand was still curled securely around her wrist. "A-ano...Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Y-your hand..."

Eyes widening, Ichigo quickly withdrew his hand, somewhat embarrassed that he had practically been holding her hand for the entirety of their conversation. Orihime immediately felt a sense of loss as her skin grew cold and she quickly clasped her hands together in front of her.

A moment of silence passed between them, both unsure of whether they should say something or simply excuse themselves. Awkwardly scratching his neck, Ichigo wondered what he could do to ease the tension between them.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!"

Orihime glanced up at him, a confused look on her face at his sudden outburst.

"Yoruichi-san wanted to meet you later today. You don't have to come if you're not up for it though."

"Who's Yoruichi-san?"

"She's uh...my master. She trained me and she's head of the council," muttered Ichigo, an unknown feeling of anxiousness surfacing as he waited for her answer.

"Ah, I'd love to meet her!" cried Orihime, her eyes sparkling in joy.

Sighing in relief, Ichigo's lips curved into a small smirk. As he led Orihime down the hall and listened to her eagerly ask him questions about what Yoruichi was like, a sense of peace fell over him and he idly wondered if they really were meant to meet.

* * *

Footsteps echoed through the dark hallway as a shadowy figure quickly made its way towards the throne room. Small slivers of sunlight filtered through the high windows, bouncing off the stone walls and casting lewd shadows of the inhabitants. Ignoring the hushed conversations of its comrades, the figurepushed open the large wooden doors and entered the spacious room.

A single chair sat in the center of the room, no doubt reserved for the owner of the manor. Several people were milling around the throne room, occasionally whispering to each other as the tall, pale man made his way towards the throne. Dropping to one knee, he placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head.

"I have brought news for you, my lord."

"Good," drawled the man lounging in the chair. His elbow was propped up on the arm of the chair, his cheek resting on the palm of his hand as he watched the man before him with a bored expression.

"The woman has been taken to the Kurosaki clan's home." Despite his quiet voice, it echoed throughout the large room, causing everyone's attention to be brought to him. "Their defenses are still strong, but I believe we can infiltrate their land easily."

"Excellent." A grin slowly spread across the man's face, his teeth glinting in the sparse light. "We will make our move on the next new moon. Begin the preparations as soon as possible."

"Yes, my lord." Rising to his feet, the man swept his emerald eyes around the room, observing who was also in the room before he spun on his heel and marched out of the spacious room, his white yukata swishing behind him.

Chuckling as the wooden doors closed with a bang, the man's brown eyes glinted with desire. "Soon, nothing will stand in my way from obtaining that woman's powers."

* * *

_Any guesses as to who the villain is? Anyone who guesses correctly (and I have a feeling 98 percent of you will be able to guess who it is...) wins a cookie! I would offer to put in something special in the next chapter, but I'd have way too many requests. XD I have to admit, this is probably my favorite chapter so far and I really hope you enjoyed it! Please review!_

_- Nagi_


End file.
